A minha fada
by Xia M
Summary: Num dia completamente normal, os Bladebreakers estão a dar um passeio pela cidade quando um deles se separa e vai até uma floresta que não conhecia. A questão é o que lhe vai acontecer agora? FIC TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

**Xia:** Olá a todos! Estão bons? Espero que sim! Já não estão zangados comigo? Espero que não! XD Sou mesmo baka! Continuando...esta é a nova fic da qual falei e o título já diz alguma coisa não é mesmo? Vai ter fadas, vai ter magia, mas não vai ter muitas coisas sobrenaturais. Como? Boa pergunta! XD Espero que gostem da minha nova fic. Vou dedicá-la a todos que me apoiaram, mais uma vez obrigado a todos. Vamos começar! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O primeiro encontro**

Tinha-se passado um ano após o último campeonato do mundo. Os rapazes estavam a passar umas férias em casa do Tyson para aproveitar os últimos meses que iriam ter sossegados antes da escola começar para todos. Muitas coisas tinham-se passado durante aquele ano. Os rapazes tinham descoberto as maravilhas do amor. Bom, na verdade quase todos. Apenas o Kai ainda se recusava a adquirir esse sentimento por alguém, era algo que não lhe importava muito. Naquele dia os rapazes tinham ido dar uma volta pela cidade e agora estavam a voltar do seu passeio.

**Tyson:** Nunca comi um gelado tão bom na minha vida toda! – diz o Tyson emocionado mas rapidamente as lágrimas de emoção foram substituídas por lágrimas de dor.

**Hilary:** (dando-lhe um soco na cabeça fazendo o Tyson deixar cair o gelado) Seu baka! Será que não pensas noutra coisa a não ser comida?

**Tyson:** Olha o que fizeste! Fizeste-me deixar cair o meu gelado! T.T

**Hilary:** E depois? Já comeste três, para quê mais um?

**Tyson:** ò.ó MAS EU NUNCA TINHA PROVADO AQUELE SABOR! – grita o Tyson furioso.

**Hilary:** NÃO GRITES AOS MEUS OUVIDOS! – gritou também a Hilary.

**Kenny:** Começaram...outra vez... – suspirou o Kenny.

**Max:** Acalma-te chefe. Já sabes como eles são.

**Ray:** Mas de algo nós podemos ter a certeza.

**Max:** O que é?

**Ray:** Eles amam-se! – diz o Ray sorrindo e fazendo os amigos rir também. O Kai era o único que não prestava atenção à conversa. Nem sequer tinha notado que o Tyson e a Hilary estavam a "discutir"novamente. Estava demasiado absorvido nos seus pensamentos. Ele tinha sido "arrastado" pelos amigos para aquele passeio e perdeu um dia de treinos. Foi exactamente isso que pensou e ao reparar que os amigos estavam distraídos foi-se embora sem ninguém notar.

**Kai:** _"Finalmente livrei-me deles. Não é que não tenha gostado do passeio, mas tinha planeado ir treinar e eles estragaram-me os planos. Acho que agora vou passar a noite_ _em branco..."_ – pensava Kai enquanto fazia o caminho até uma floresta na qual nunca tinha estado.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Max:** Vá lá, vocês não acham que já chega? – pergunta o Max ao Tyson e à Hilary que tinham ficado amuados após uns 15 minutos de gritaria um com o outro.

**Tyson:** Não Max, não chega! Até a Hilary me pedir desculpa pelo gelado, não chega! – falava o Tyson olhando de canto para a Hilary.

**Hilary:** (também olhando de canto para o Tyson) Ai sim? Pois para mim também não chega! Até o Tyson me pedir desculpa por ter gritado aos meus ouvidos não chega!

**Max:** -.-U

**Kenny:** Ainda não sei como é que estes dois estão a namorar.

**Ray:** É verdade. – concordou o Ray ao entrar no dojo do Tyson junto com os amigos, quando repara em algo. – Ei!

**Tyson:** Que se passa Ray?

**Ray:** O Kai, ele não veio connosco.

Max: Mas ele estava connosco à bocado.

**Kenny:** Vão ver que ele simplesmente se foi embora sem avisar.

**Tyson:** Pois...coisa normal nele. u.u – e assim eles entraram não se preocupando muito com o Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Kai:** Força Dranzer! – diz o Kai para o seu beyblade enquanto este bate de árvore em árvore e faz movimentos espectaculares. Kai sentia-se melhor. Agora estava mais calmo ao ver os progressos do seu treino de pouco tempo. Enquanto mergulhava novamente nos seus pensamentos distraiu-se sem querer e só viu o Dranzer passar disparado rente à sua cara e ouvir um som estranho quando o seu beyblade parou, como se fosse um grito, mas isso claro, era impossível. Estava no meio de uma floresta sozinho, por isso devia ter sido um pássaro, o vento ou até a sua imaginação. Foi buscar o seu beyblade que estava parado encostado a uma árvore. Pegou nele e quando estava prestes a ir-se embora algo lhe chama a atenção.

**Voz:** Ei, tu! Espera aí! – era uma voz fina e parecia estar um pouco longe. Kai virou-se e ficou confuso ao não ver ninguém mas continuava a ter a sensação que já não estava sozinho. - Olá? Será que além de mal-educado, também és surdo? – a vozinha continuava a tentar chamar a atenção do Kai.

**Kai:** Quem está aí? Sabes, é que isto não tem piada nenhuma.

**Voz:** Desculpa a demora, mas é que as minhas asas ficaram machucadas com a pancada que levei dessa coisa azul. – dizia a possuidora da voz enquanto se elevava no ar ficando ao mesmo nível da cara do Kai que não sabia o que pensar perante a situação.

**Kai:** Não é possível...devo estar a sonhar...

**Voz:** Mas não estás! Eu sou realmente aquilo que tu estás a ver, mas desapareço rapidamente quando me pedires desculpa.

**Kai:** Esquece. – e vai-se embora.

**Voz:** Espera aí! – diz ela pondo-se em frente ao Kai novamente – Tu não sais daqui enquanto não me pedires desculpa!

**Kai:** E porque haveria de fazer isso?

**Voz:** Porque tu magoaste-me com essa tua coisa azul. Podias ao menos tentar ser mais simpático para algo que nem acreditas estar à tua frente.

**Kai:** Hnf! – e volta novamente a ir-se embora sendo outra vez impedido pela mesma razão.

**Voz:** Pronto, espera! Já percebi que a simpatia não é o teu forte, mas sabes eu podia ajudar-te. Mas primeiro, tens que começar a acreditar que estás realmente a falar com uma fada.

**Kai:** Vou tentar...mas sabes eu não preciso da tua ajuda.

**Fada:** Desculpa, mas não concordo. Aposto que podia ajudar-te a mudar a tua atitude ou até arranjar namorada! Sim, porque um rapaz com esse feitio não deve atrair muito as raparigas. **(xia: mentira! XD)** – o Kai não respondeu. Simplesmente voltou a andar. – Ei, vá lá! Não precisas ficar chateado. Uma namorada não te ia fazer mal.

**Kai:** Não estou interessado.

**Fada:** És mesmo teimoso...bom mas posso ir contigo?

**Kai:** Porquê?

Fada: Para te fazer companhia! Tenho a certeza que por vezes te deves sentir muito sozinho...

**Kai:** Isso não é da tua conta.

**Fada:** n.n'' Desculpa, desculpa. Mas posso ir contigo?

**Kai:** Ainda não percebo porque queres ir comigo.

**Fada:** Ora, é uma forma de te retribuir por teres-me machucado as asas e ainda te recusares a pedir desculpa! – diz ela piscando o olho. O Kai ficou calado por um momento e começou a andar dizendo a resposta.

**Kai:** Faz o que quiseres.

**Fada:** Boa! Obrigado por me deixares ir contigo. Mas espera!

**Kai:** Outra vez?

**Fada:** Se vamos juntos, podes esperar por mim. – ele parou – Vês? Não é assim tão difícil. De certeza que te arranjo namorada num instante.

**Kai:** Mas eu não quero.

**Fada:** Vá lá! Vais ver que te arranjo a rapariga mais bonita e simpática desta cidade.

**Kai:** No que eu me fui meter... – suspirou o Kai.

**Fada:** Já me esquecia!

**Kai:** Do quê?

**Fada:** O meu nome é Miharu. Prazer em conhecer-te. – diz a fada de longos cabelos azul meia-noite e olhos cor de rubi estendendo a sua pequena mão.

**Kai:** E o meu nome é Kai. – diz ele apertando cuidadosamente a sua mão.

**Miharu:** Tu até és simpático! Vais ver que arranjas namorada num instante! – diz ela sorrindo. O Kai não respondeu e voltou a caminhar sendo seguido por Miharu que tentava apanhar o seu ritmo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Acabei o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic! Espero que tenham gostado. Só uma coisa! Nesta fic as únicas personagens que me pertencem são a Miharu (a fada) e outra personagem que logo saberão quem é! Também vão haver outras duas personagens que pertencem à minha prima e outra à Aki Hiwatari.

Beijos, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic e mandem reviews!


	2. A lista de candidatas

**Xia:** Oi! E aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo! Muito obrigado a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo, ainda bem que gostaram. Bem, vocês já começaram a imaginar algumas coisas, a fazer suposições mas infelizmente para vocês vão ter que esperar pois eu não vou revelar nadinha! XD Sou tão mazinha...u.u Bom, vamos passando ao capítulo. Só quero fazer um aviso! Eu vou tentar a postar os capítulos da fic todas as sextas. Vou escrevendo o capítulo durante a semana no meu caderno e depois passo para o PC. Quando me demorar mais que uma semana é porque houveram motivos graves. Agora sim vamos ao capítulo! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A lista de raparigas**

**Miharu:** (bocejando) Ai que sono! Dormi que nem uma pedra! Esta cama é realmente muito confortável. – disse ela espreguiçando-se e preparando as asas para voar. Voou até à janela do quarto e observou o início do que prometia ser um lindo dia. – Hoje vai fazer um dia lindo! Cheio de sol e sem uma única nuvem no céu. E por isso mesmo acho que já está na hora de acordar este menino! – ela voou novamente até à cama onde o Kai dormia descansado e cutucou-lhe na cabeça enquanto o tentava acordar. – Kai! Acorda que já está na hora. Vá lá!

**Kai:** (abrindo os olhos e com cara de sono) O que é que queres? – pergunta ele com uma voz ensonada.

**Miharu:** Quero que acordes! Está um dia lindo lá fora, perfeito para um encontro!

**Kai:** (pegando no relógio que estava na mesinha de cabeceira à sua direita) Sabes que horas são?

**Miharu:** Hora de acordar?

**Kai:** São 6 da manhã! Isto é cedo demais, até para mim! Agora deixa-me dormir em paz e volta só quando for meio-dia! – disse muito chateado colocando o relógio no lugar e voltando a dormir.

**Miharu:** Credo! Este fica mesmo maldisposto quando o acordam...aposto que os colegas dele não são assim. Eles pareciam ser simpáticos...pelo menos por aquilo que os ouvi falar...bem, vamos espiar! – Miharu voou através da porta e foi até ao quarto do lado. Quando entrou o quarto estava silencioso e parecia que ninguém estava lá. Aproximou-se da cama e reparou num rapaz de longos cabelos negros que dormia descansado. – Este parece bem. Não tem ar de rabugento, mas a cara dele...ele parece ter cara de gato! Mas fica-lhe bem! – Miharu aproximou-se mais da cara do rapaz quando ouve algo. – Que barulho é este? – notou que vinha do rapaz – Ai, está a ressonar. Não, espera! Ele está...está a ronronar! Não acredito...este tipo está a ronronar! Acho melhor sair daqui antes que ele me confunda com o pequeno-almoço. – Miharu saiu de lá rapidamente em direcção ao outro quarto. Quando entrou novamente não ouviu nenhum ruído. Aquele não ressonava e parecia que também não ronronava. Aproximou-se mais e gostou do que viu. – Este tem cara de criancinha, mas é muito querido. O seu cabelo loiro é tão fofo! – novamente voltou a notar ruído. Era o rapaz loirinho, mas este estava a falar enquanto dormia. Algo considerado "normal" ao comparado com o ronronar do amigo.

**Max:** Ah...obrigado mamã! Eu adoro-te! Devias trazer destes doces mais vezes, são os meus favoritos! E este chupa-chupa... – naquele momento o Max eleva o braço no ar como se tentasse agarrar algo, na verdade queria agarrar o chupa-chupa com o qual estava a sonhar, mas em vez disso agarrou a Miharu.

**Miharu:** Hã? Ei, o que se passa? AH!

**Max:** Hum...que chupa-chupa delicioso! – disse o Max ainda sonhando – Mas mãe, o chupa-chupa sabe a cabelo...ah deve ser um novo sabor! – disse ele lambendo novamente o "chupa-chupa". Resultado: a Miharu ficou com o cabelo cheio de baba!

**Miharu:** O meu lindo cabelo! Seu baka! Tens sorte em eu não conseguir fazer magia nos outros senão ias pagá-las! – e foi-se embora muito chateada em direcção ao último quarto. Quando entrou o quarto não estava propriamente silencioso. Estava um barulho infernal de roncos lá dentro.

**Tyson:** RONNCCC...ZzzzZ...RONNCCC...ZzzzZ...

**Miharu:** o.o? Meu, este tipo é pior que um concerto de ópera do três tenores! Ou pior! Com estes roncos era capaz de acordar um urso em hibernação! – disse Miharu tapando os ouvidos e voando dali para fora. Voou novamente em direcção ao quarto onde estava. Com a aquela brincadeira toda já era hora de tentar acordar novamente o Sr. Rabugento. Miharu atravessou a porta do quarto e qual não foi o seu espanto quando... – AH! – o grito foi tão grande que fez com que o Kai, que estava de costas para a porta, se vira-se rapidamente e encara-se Miharu um pouco assustado. Mas ao que parece ele tinha-se esquecido de algo e esse algo estava a "assustar" a pequena fada. – Kai, seu desavergonhado! – disse ela voltando as costas ao Kai e tapando os olhos muito corada.

**Kai:** O que foi que eu fiz? – pergunta ele ainda sem perceber e com cara de inocente.

**Miharu:** Importas-te de te vestir? – o Kai ao absorver as palavras deparou-se de tronco nu em frente de uma "rapariga". Corou de imediato e vestiu a camisola e o casaco da sua roupa habitual em G-Revolution, junto com o lenço muito rapidamente.

**Kai:** (ainda um pouco corado) Acho que seria melhor se batesses à porta primeiro antes de entrares, Miharu.

**Miharu: **Deixa-me em paz! – ela já olhava para o Kai que a encarava com uma cara não muito satisfeita por lhe terem invadido a privacidade. Este fez o seu caminho para fora do quarto. Já eram 7.30 da manhã e ele tinha que treinar. – Onde vamos? – perguntou Miharu curiosa como sempre.

**Kai:** Eu vou treinar.

**Miharu:** Com a tal coisa azul?

**Kai:** Sim, mas para tua informação essa "coisa" é o meu beyblade e prefiro que o chames de Dranzer.

**Miharu:** Está bem. Mas não vais tomar o pequeno-almoço?

**Kai:** Não.

**Miharu:** O quê? E vais ficar sem comer até à hora de almoço?

**Kai:** E depois?

**Miharu:** Não acredito...fica aqui que eu já volto! – Miharu voou rapidamente até à cozinha deixando o Kai à sua espera no portão do dojo dos Kinomiya.

**Na cozinha**

**Miharu:** Este tipo é mesmo baka! Nem sequer toma o pequeno-almoço e vai treinar com o tal de Dranzer...mas que coisa! – naquele momento a pequena fada estava a preparar uma sandes ao Kai. O problema é que como a comida era maior que Miharu tornava-se mais difícil. Após 15 minutos de cansaço Miharu saiu da cozinha com a sandes nas mãos e avistou Kai encostado ao portão na sua forma habitual.

**Kai:** Onde é que foste?

**Miharu:** Preparar-te uma sandes. Assim não ficas fraco quando treinares com o Dranzer. – Kai ficou a olhar a sandes que a pequena fada trazia nas mãos por uns momentos e logo a agarrou e começou a andar sussurrando algo.

**Kai:** Obrigado... – Miharu apenas sorriu pois já começava a habituar-se ao jeito do Kai. Apenas o seguiu em direcção ao sítio que ele ia treinar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson:** (bocejando) Bom-dia avô.

**Avô:** Bom-dia rapazes! – a voz do avô não soava tão alegre como habitualmente. Tinha um tom zangado. Os rapazes olharam o avô sem perceber o que se passava.

**Ray:** Avô, passa-se alguma coisa?

**Avô:** Muito bem, qual de vocês deixou a minha cozinha neste estado? – os rapazes olharam para a cozinha. Esta estava com manteiga por todos os lados, pedaços de queijo e fiambre espalhados pelo chão e pela mesa e com várias fatias de pão num estado lastimoso espalhadas pelo chão.

**Max:** Mas não fomos nós...

**Avô:** Claro que não! Então quem foi?

**Tyson:** O Kai! Provavelmente foi ele, visto que é o único que não está aqui...

**Avô:** O Kai nunca faria uma porcaria destas! Agora toca a pegar nos panos pois vocês vão limpar isto tudo.

**Tyson:** O quê? Mas não é justo! Não fomos nós...T.T

**Avô:** Não quero saber! Agora vocês limpam e pronto! – dito isto o avô foi-se embora deixando os três amigos ainda um pouco surpreendidos.

**Ray:** Mas quem será que fez esta porcaria?

**Tyson:** Seja quem foi vai pagar bem caro quando eu descobrir.

**Max:** Blargh!

**Ray:** O que se passa Max?

**Max:** Não sei porquê, mas continuo a tirar cabelos da boca.

**Tyson/Ray:** o.o?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** (bocejando) Já acabaste o treino?

**Kai:** (recolhendo o seu pião) Já. Porquê?

**Miharu:** Porque eu já estava aborrecida. Passas os dias assim?

**Kai:** E o que é que isso te interessa? Além disso, eu não te pedi para vires comigo.

**Miharu:** Eu vim contigo, porque tenho a missão de te arranjar namorada!

Kai: Ainda não desististe disso?

**Miharu:** É que nem pensar! Foi por isso que vim contigo. Pensei que te fosses encontrar com a tua amada...

**Kai:** Hnf! Que piada... – e começa a ir-se embora. Miharu seguiu-o sem falar nada. De repente ela avista um grupo de raparigas a aproximarem-se e acha aquela uma boa oportunidade.

**Miharu:** Kai já viste?

**Kai:** O que foi agora?

**Miharu:** Ali. Aproxima-se um grupo de raparigas, uma boa oportunidade. Quem sabe ali não está a tua futura namorada...

**Kai:** Não estou interessado. – Kai ao passar ao lado das raparigas continuou com as mãos nos bolsos e de cabeça baixa ignorando-as por completo. Miharu, que estava invisível, observou a cena e reparou que as raparigas comentaram qualquer coisa sobre o Kai, mas não percebeu o quê.

**Miharu:** Kai, porque nem levantaste a cabeça? Tenho a certeza de que se elas vissem o teu belo rosto, o teu estilo de Bad Boy caíam a teus pés!

**Kai:** Miharu, eu não quero saber o que elas pensam.

**Miharu:** (sentando-se no ombro do Kai) Mas ali podia estar a tal...

**Kai:** Miharu?

**Miharu:** Sim?

**Kai:** Cala-te!

**Miharu:** ¬¬x – mas Miharu obedeceu e calou-se não abrindo mais a boca durante a viagem de regresso.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson:** Estou esgotado! Não quero voltar a ver um pano na minha vida! – lamentava-se o Tyson sentando-se no dojo.

**Max:** Nem eu...não aguento mais! – disse Max sentando-se também

**Ray:** Mas quem será que fez aquilo?

**Tyson:** Aposto que foi o Kai!

**Kai:** (entrando sem ninguém perceber) O que foi que eu fiz Tyson?

**Tyson:** Kai! Ainda bem que chegaste! Por acaso estiveste hoje de manhã na cozinha?

**Kai:** Não, porquê?

**Ray:** É que esta manhã a cozinha estava toda suja e o avô obrigou-nos a limpar.

**Max:** O pior é que nenhum de nós fez aquilo.

**Kai:** (olhando de canto para o seu ombro) Não sei nada sobre isso. – e foi para o seu quarto. Ao entrar a Miharu tornou-se visível e voou do ombro do Kai para a sua frente vendo que este não estava muito contente.

**Miharu:** n.n'' Erh...Kai...tem calma, foi só um acidente...

**Kai:** Da próxima vez tem mais cuidado. – dito isto deitou-se na cama a ler um livro deixando Miharu por sua conta. Passaram-se horas e Miharu estava mais aborrecida do que nunca. Tinha que encontrar uma namorada para aquele tipo mas não sabia como. De repente ouve uma voz feminina na casa.

**Miharu:** Kai, de quem é esta voz?

**Kai:** É da Hilary.

**Miharu:** Hilary? Tu conheces a Hilary?

**Kai:** Sim.

**Miharu:** (ficando muito interessada) E são...amigos?

**Kai:** Não propriamente.

**Miharu:** Hum...interessante. – Miharu sacou do nada um bloco de notas, uma caneta e uns óculos que usava na ponta do nariz que a fazia parecer uma velha professora e isto claro, era em miniatura. Começou a escrever qualquer coisa no bloco. – Ela é Hilary quê?

**Kai:** Tachibana.

**Miharu:** Ta-chi-ba-na, pronto. E como sabes?

**Kai:** Porque ela faz questão que ninguém se esqueça. u.u

**Miharu:** Rapariga persistente, ok.

**Kai:** O que estás a fazer?

**Miharu:** Uma lista de possíveis candidatas!

**Kai:** O quê?

**Miharu:** Já volto! – e esvoaçou até onde a Hilary estava. – Hum...deixa-me ver...alta, elegante, olhos cor de rubi, cabelo castanho, sim, estou a gostar. A primeira candidata para a minha lista. Ela parece simpática, tem um sorriso bonito e... – Miharu naquele momento é apanhado de surpresa.

**Hilary:** TYSON, COMO TE ATREVESTE A COMER O BOLO? Era para o jantar!

**Tyson:** Mas eu estava com fome.

**Hilary:** TIVESSES DITO!

**Tyson:** MAS EU TAMBÉM NÃO SABIA QUE ERA PARA O JANTAR! Não disseste...

**Hilary:** Ora seu... – e atirou-se ao Tyson.

**Miharu:** (voltando ao quarto) . Ai, a minha cabeça...

**Kai:** O que aconteceu?

**Miharu:** Kai, podes esquecer a Hilary, porque eu não te quero com uma rapariga como ela! Ela grita que se farta! Nunca ouvi ninguém gritar tanto daquela maneira...tenho pena do pobre rapaz que a estava a ouvir...

**Kai:** Quem era?

**Miharu:** Acho que era o Tyson.

**Kai:** O namorado.

**Miharu:** (voando até ao Kai) Namorado? E estava a tratá-lo daquela maneira? Agora mesmo é que eu a expulso da minha lista! – disse ela rasgando a primeira folha do bloco de notas e atirando-a.

**Kai:** Ei, cuidado com isso!

**Miharu:** Gomen...e mais uma coisa! Quando estiver prestes a pôr raparigas com namorado na lista avisa-me. Eu quero arranjar-te namorada, mas não quero estragar a relação de ninguém!

**Kai:** Como queiras.

**Miharu:** (sentando-se no peito do Kai, pois ele estava deitado) Então concordas?

**Kai:** Com o quê?

**Miharu:** Que eu faça a lista?

**Kai:** Eu não disse isso.

**Miharu:** Oh, vá lá! Eu sei que concordas!

**Kai:** Nem penses!

**Miharu:** ¬¬ Baka!

**Kai:** Baka és tu! – e continuaram assim os dois na brincadeira um com o outro até chegar à noite e irem finalmente dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Já acabei! Espero que tenho gostado deste capítulo. Eu sei que não fiz grandes revelações, mas também a fic tem poucas revelações...XD Como já repararam eu agora estou a utilizar um pouco palavras japonesas. Se alguém não perceber alguma diga que eu explico o significado. E que acharam da Miharu? Ela é atrevida, hein? XD

Beijos e mandem reviews!


	3. Em busca de candidatas

**Xia:** Oi pessoal! Tal como prometido vou publicar o capítulo na sexta! Bom, vamos lá! As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Em busca de candidatas**

Finalmente a manhã tinha chegado à bela cidade de Tóquio. Uma pequena fada que esperava impacientemente por esse momento já tinha acordado há horas e estava prestes a dar um suspiro em voz alta de aborrecimento quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram pelo quarto.

**Miharu:** Finalmente! Já estava a ficar desesperada! Como ainda acho que o Kai vai demorar a levantar-se vou preparar-lhe o pequeno-almoço. – Miharu voou até à cozinha e começou a tirar o material necessário. Desta vez teve todo o cuidado possível para não sujar nada e fez o mínimo de barulho possível. Miharu conseguiu deixar tudo pronto às 7.30 e qual não foi o seu espanto em saber que o Kai ainda estava a dormir. Seria brincadeira? Decidiu ir ao quarto dele verificar, mas desta vez bateu à porta para não haver nenhum incidente. – Kai? Estás acordado? – ao entrar no quarto reparou que naquele momento o Kai é que estava a acordar. – Só agora te levantaste?

**Kai:** O que pensas? Não me costumo levantar tão cedo como me acordaste ontem. Se não me tivesses chamado tinha dormido até esta hora. E já agora, onde estiveste?

**Miharu:** A preparar-te o pequeno-almoço! – Kai ficou assustado com o que Miharu disse – Mas não te preocupes que não sujei nada. – disse ela sorrindo.

**Kai:** Espero que sim. Agora se não te importas eu quero vestir-me.

**Miharu:** Está bem. Mas não te demores. Fico à tua espera na cozinha. – dali a pouco chegou o Kai e após ele tomar o pequeno-almoço saíram os dois, com Miharu sentada no seu ombro, até ao sítio onde este treinava. Assim passaram parte da manhã. Miharu desta vez não ficou tão aborrecida. Até ajudou o Kai a encontrar umas latas para o treino.

**Kai:** Desta vez não ficaste com sono.

**Miharu:** n.nU O que posso dizer? Tenho que me habituar ao teu estilo, já que vamos passar uns tempos juntos.

**Kai:** Como assim "uns tempos juntos"?

**Miharu:** Eu vou arranjar-te namorada, ora!

**Kai:** Tinha esperança de que tivesses esquecido. u.u

**Miharu:** Isso querias tu! Agora tu e eu vamos até à cidade em busca de candidatas!

**Kai:** Não acredito nisto... – suspirou o Kai, mas lá foi ele senão tinha que ouvir a Miharu o resto do dia. Quando chegaram à cidade, parecia que Miharu tinha ganho o jackpot!

**Miharu:** Uau! – diz Miharu voando do ombro do Kai enquanto esfregava as mãos – Tantas raparigas! Tenho a certeza que no meio delas vou encontrar alguma. Agora vamos em busca de candidatas.

**Kai:** T.T...

**Miharu:** Vamos lá ver... – Miharu avista duas raparigas a passear alegremente. Uma de cabelo azul-escuro e olhos da mesma cor e outra de cabelos brancos e olhos cinzentos um pouco mais baixa que a primeira. – Boa! Gosto daquelas ali! Agora só tenho que me infiltrar entre as duas...

**Kai:** E como pensas fazer isso? És uma fada!

**Miharu:** Isso é o que nós vamos ver! Anda! Miharu agarrou a mão do Kai e incrivelmente conseguiu puxar este até um beco.

**Kai:** Miharu, porque estamos aqui?

**Miharu:** Já vais ver...vou preparar-me para a infiltração!

**Kai:** Hã? – naquele momento a Miharu estalou os dedos e foi rodeada de uma luz brilhante. Segundos depois a luz desapareceu e qual não foi o espanto do Kai quando vê à sua frente uma bela jovem de mais ou menos 16 anos, longos cabelos azul meia-noite, uns belos olhos vermelhos, alta, elegante e de pele clara olhando este com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Mi...Miharu? – Kai não acreditava no que estava a ver.

**Miharu:** Então, gostas da minha aparência humana? – pergunta ela um pouco convencida. Kai não sabia o que responder. Não sabia como mas de certa forma sentia-se intimidado pela presença daquela jovem e de um modo que ele desconhecia aqueles olhos vermelhos provocadores assustavam-no. Talvez fossem os seus instintos masculinos a falar mais alto que a sua razão e seriedade. Mas algo era certo, ele gostava da presença daquele alguém que aparentava ser uma bela jovem de 16 anos, mas que na verdade era uma pequena e curiosa fada.

**Kai:** (corado) Erh...eu...

**Miharu:** Esquece! Tenho que me despachar, senão perco-as de vista. Fica aqui à minha espera! – e Miharu correu do beco em direcção às suas "vítimas".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Kairy:** Olha, Kayoko, gostas desta loja?

**Kayoko:** Sim, vamos entrar.

**Miharu:** (aproximando-se das raparigas) Olá!

**Kairy/Kayoko:** Olá! – responderam alegremente.

**Miharu:** Será que me podiam dizer onde fica o marco do correio mais próximo?

**Kayoko:** Claro. Vais até ao fim desta rua, depois viras à esquerda, andas até à primeira esquina e viras à direita, é logo nessa rua.

**Miharu:** Ai, desculpa mas não percebi muito bem. n.nU

**Kayoko:** Queres que explique outra vez?

**Kairy:** Não sei se é boa ideia Kayoko.

**Miharu:** Pois...n.nU Se não desse muito trabalho, podiam indicar-me o caminho? É que sou nova por aqui e não conheço muito bem as ruas.

**Kairy:** Claro, não há problema!

**Miharu:** Obrigado. O meu nome é Miharu.

Kayoko: Eu sou a Kayoko e ela é a Kairy.

**Kairy:** Prazer em conhecer-te Miharu!

**Miharu:** Igualmente. – e foram-se embora _– "Boa! Agora só tenho que saber se estão namoradas e já está!"_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Kai:** Mas onde será que ela se meteu? Se continuar a demorar-se vou-me embora!

**Miharu:** Kai! Já voltei! – diz ela correndo em direcção ao Kai.

**Kai:** (corando, pois Miharu continuava na sua forma humana) Já...não era sem tempo.

**Miharu:** Desculpa lá! Mas consegui o que queria!

**Kai:** O quê?

**Miharu:** Arranjei-te uma candidata.

**Kai:** Mas não eram duas?

**Miharu:** Sim, mas ao que parece a Kairy está a namorar com o irmão da Kayoko e por falar na Kayoko, acho que não tem namorado, por isso ela é a minha primeira candidata oficial!

**Kai:** T.T Estou feito...e qual é delas?

**Miharu:** A de cabelo branco. É um pouco tímida, mas isso resolve-se. Agora vamos. – e foram os dois em direcção ao dojo do Tyson.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Max:** O Kai está a demorar muito, não acham?

**Tyson:** Já sabes como ele é Max. O grande Kai tem que ser sempre o desaparecido, pois ele chega quando quer e isso acontece, porque sua majestade Hiwatari é o rei do mundo...

**Ray:** Erh...Tyson...acho que seria melhor...

Tyson: Espera Ray, ainda não acabei! Onde é que eu ia...ah sim! Ele é o rei do mundo e nós só temos a obrigação de lhe fazer vénias!

**Kai:** (por detrás do Tyson) Então acho melhor começares a praticar os teus votos de fidelidade Tyson. – o Tyson congelou ao ouvir a voz do Kai mas virou-se rapidamente e tentou resolver o assunto.

**Tyson:** Kai! Então, como tens passado companheiro? n.nU

**Kai:** ¬¬...

**Miharu:** (aparecendo detrás do Kai) Estes teus amigos são mesmo bakas! – ao ouvirem e verem a presença feminina que acompanhava o Kai todos ficaram boquiabertos e o Kai ficou sem saber o que fazer, mas por dentro só lhe apetecia atirar a Miharu ao fosso das piranhas.

**Ray:** Kai...ela é...tua amiga? – diz Ray ainda espantado.

**Kai:** Bem...ela...erh...

**Miharu:** Ora, o Kai ainda não vos falou de mim? Eu já devia saber, ele é sempre a mesma coisa!

**Max:** Bem, e quem és tu?

**Tyson:** Não me digas que és a nam... – mas Tyson foi logo interrompido por Miharu.

**Miharu:** Não, não nada disso! Como é que eu podia namorar com o meu primo?

**Todos:** (excepto o Kai que apenas pensou) Primo?

**Max:** Mas tu tens primas Kai?

**Kai:** Erh...na verdade, sim. Mas é só a Miharu.

**Tyson:** Miharu, hein? Muito prazer, eu sou o Tyson. Aqueles ali são o Ray e o Max.

**Miharu:** Muito prazer. Agora se não se importam eu e o meu primo temos que conversar. Anda Kai, vamos até ao teu quarto. – e Miharu empurrou o Kai até ao seu quarto deixando os rapazes perplexos no dojo.

**Ray:** Erh...vocês perceberam o que acabou de acontecer aqui?

**Max:** Por mais que tente ainda não encaixei.

**Tyson:** Nem eu...mas algo me diz que aquela Miharu é tudo menos prima do Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Kai:** (já no quarto) Primo?

**Miharu:** (voltando ao normal) E então? Não consegui inventar nada melhor. Ou preferias que eu tivesse dito que era tua namorada? – pergunta Miharu com um sorriso maroto.

**Kai:** Não! Está bom assim... – conformou-se o Kai.

**Miharu:** (sacando o seu bloco, junto com a caneta e os óculos) Agora está na hora de trabalhar. Vamos lá ver...Kayoko Yamamoto, estatura média, cabelo branco dividido em duas tranças,... – de repente Miharu ouve qualquer coisa que a distrai das suas notas – Voz doce e um pouco tímida...

**Kai:** Ainda te lembras da voz dela?

**Miharu:** Hã? Nem por isso, devo estar distraída...espera! – Miharu presta um pouco mais de atenção e ouve qualquer coisa. – Não pode ser...Kai, vai até onde os teus amigos estão!

**Kai:** Para quê?

**Miharu:** (tentado empurrá-lo) Vai, rápido!

**Kai:** Está bem, já vou! – e Kai obedeceu indo até ao dojo. Miharu seguiu-o escondida por detrás dele, mas de qualquer maneira estava invisível. Ao chegarem até onde os outros estavam Miharu confirmou as suas dúvidas.

**Tyson:** Kai, ainda bem que chegaste! O Kenny quer apresentar-nos uma pessoa.

**Kai:** Está bem.

**Kenny:** Bem rapazes, esta é a minha namorada. – disse ele muito corado – E chama-se Kayoko.

**Kayoko:** (corada) Muito prazer.

**Max:** O prazer é todo nosso Kayoko.

**Kayoko:** Obrigado. – após as apresentações o Ray repara em algo.

**Ray:** Kai, onde está a tua prima?

**Kai:** Erh...ela já se foi embora.

**Tyson:** Já? E nem se despediu? Vê-se mesmo que é tua prima. u.u

**Kai:** Hnf! – e Kai vai-se embora em direcção ao quarto com a "prima" já sentada no seu ombro, invisível e furiosa por um motivo que o Kai desconhecia.

**Miharu:** (voando do ombro do Kai) Eu não acredito! Eu sou mesmo uma azarada!

**Kai:** O que foi?

**Miharu:** Sabes aquela rapariga que estava com o tal de Kenny? A namorada dele?

**Kai:** O que tem ela?

**Miharu:** Essa era a rapariga que eu tinha posto na lista! E agora descubro que está namorada...com o Kenny! Estão mesmo todos namorados menos tu! – diz Miharu rasgando a segunda folha do seu bloco.

**Kai:** Se continuas assim ficas sem folhas.

**Miharu:** ¬¬... – mais uma vez Miharu estava aborrecida. Já tinha falhado duas vezes na busca de candidatas e estava farta, pois ao que parecia todas as raparigas estavam namoradas e mesmo que não estivessem talvez o Kai fosse mesmo cabeça-dura e não quisesse namorar. Novamente Miharu ouve algo que lhe chama a atenção. Umas vozes na sala. Vozes de raparigas. Decidiu investigar.

**Kai:** (notando que Miharu ia sair do quarto) Onde vais?

**Miharu:** Vou ver uma coisa, já volto!

**Kai:** Não armes confusão.

**Miharu:** (piscando o olho) Eu nunca faço isso. – dito isto Miharu voou do quarto em direcção ao dojo de onde vinham as vozes. Quando entrou, invisível claro, reconheceu logo duas delas, Hilary e Kayoko, mas haviam duas que ela desconhecia. Ambas tinham longo cabelo preto, mas a que aparentava ser mais velha tinha olhos azuis pálidos e a mais nova tinha olhos castanhos. Ao que parecia as raparigas estavam a falar sobre rapazes. Miharu aproximou-se delas para ver se ouvia alguma declaração.

**Hilary:** Então Kaira, como vão as coisas entre ti e o Ray? – Miharu reparou que a Hilary estava a falar com a rapariga de olhos azuis pálidos e ao que parecia esta namorava com o Ray.

**Kaira:** (com os olhos a brilhar) Vão tão bem! O Ray é tão querido, tão lindo, faz tudo para me fazer feliz, ai...o que eu posso dizer mais? É o meu gatinho! – Miharu que ouvia a conversa decide meter-se.

**Miharu:** (invisível) Sim, claro. Quero ver se vais achar o teu "gatinho" tão querido assim quando o ouvires ronronar ou quando ele te confundir com o pequeno-almoço. – Kaira ficou a olhar com uma cara não muito satisfeita para Hilary pensando que esta tinha feito o comentário.

**Hilary:** O que se passa Kaira?

**Kaira:** Hilary, como é que sabes que o Ray costuma ronronar?

**Hilary:** Que queres dizer? Eu não sei do que estás a falar. – Kaira não ficou muito convencida mas decidiu mudar de assunto antes que se atirasse à Hilary.

**Kaira:** E as coisas entre ti e o Max, Haru? – Haru era a outra rapariga de cabelos negros e mais uma vez para Miharu, alvo impossível para a lista.

**Haru:** Connosco vai tudo muito bem. O Max é muito cuidadoso comigo. – Miharu novamente fez o seu comentário, pois tinha gostado do resultado do primeiro.

**Miharu:** Claro que ele é cuidadoso. Vamos ver se o achas tão cuidadoso quando ele te lamber pensando que és um chupa-chupa! – desta vez foi Kaira que levou um olhar furioso da Haru deixando Miharu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e com vontade de mais.

**Kaira:** Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

**Haru:** (ignorando Kaira) E como vai tudo entre ti e o Kenny, Kayoko?

**Kayoko:** Vai tudo bem. O Kenny pode ser tímido, tal como eu, mas nós damo-nos bem e isso é que interessa. – claro que agora estava na hora do comentário da Miharu que esperava ansiosamente pelo momento.

**Miharu:** Ele agora é tímido...mas quando chegar o momento vais ver que nem ele se aguenta! – a Kayoko obviamente que não gostou e Haru sentiu-se um pouco à vontade com o olhar furioso da Kayoko que simplesmente quis mudar a batata quente para outro lado.

**Kayoko:** Conta-nos Hilary, e como vão as coisas entre ti e o Tyson?

**Hilary:** Ah, vão bem. Apesar do feitio dele, ele mostra-se muito querido comigo e isso é que importa. – Miharu novamente interviu.

**Miharu:** Quando está acordado é muito querido, mas quando está a dormir... – e claro que a Hilary ficou zangada com o comentário olhando desconfiada para Kayoko que não sabia bem o que fazer. Miharu voou de lá rapidamente em direcção ao quarto do Kai, pois se continuasse lá desatava a rir com as caras de desconfiadas que todas tinham. Ao chegar ao quarto Miharu tentava segurar o riso. O Kai notou que se passava algo com ela.

**Kai:** O que andaste a tramar desta vez?

**Miharu:** Nada, nada... – segundos depois – AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! – Miharu desatou aos risos que as meninas ouviram no dojo e decidiram investigar.

**Kai:** O que se passa contigo? O que foi que fizeste? – Miharu continuava agarrada à barriga rindo descontroladamente.

**Miharu:** (rindo) Devias...ter visto...as caras...delas... – e não conseguiu dizer mais nada pois teve outro ataque de riso. Este foi logo interrompido pelo bater da porta. Miharu escondeu-se rapidamente detrás do Kai enquanto este foi abrir a porta.

**Kai:** (abrindo a porta) Meninas, passa-se alguma cosia?

**Hilary:** Kai, não ouviste nada?

**Kai:** Ouvir o quê?

**Kaira:** Risos de pessoas.

**Kai:** Não ouvi nada.

**Hilary:** Estranho. Bem, obrigado na mesma. – e foram-se embora.

**Kai:** O que foi que fizeste com elas Miharu?

**Miharu:** Oh nada de especial...só dei a minha opinião sobre os seus namorados.

**Kai:** Não sei porquê, mas isso não me acalma.

**Miharu:** Não te preocupes!

**Kai:** Como queiras.

**Miharu:** E antes que me esqueça...amanhã vamos continuar a nossa busca de candidatas!

**Kai:** Eu não acredito...

**Miharu:** Acredita!

**Kai:** T.T...

**Miharu:** Não desanimes! De certeza que amanhã encontro a tal!

**Kai:** É isso que me assusta! – e depois do comentário que fez, o Kai foi forçado a ouvir as reclamações de Miharu até à noite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Bem, foi grandinho eu sei! Mas tenho uma semana e depois já sabem...Algumas de vocês já apareceram e para o próximo capítulo vou tentar que aparecem as meninas que faltam. Para quem não sabe estes pares são os pares de uma fic que eu fiz antes mas não acabei.

Espero que tenham gostado, beijos e claro mandem reviews! XD


	4. Mais um dia perdido

**Xia:** Olá pessoal! Bem, eu vou publicar este capítulo mais cedo, não é mesmo? Eu sei que sim! XD Antes de mais quero agradecer a todos pelas reviews, têm sido todos muito queridos e ainda bem que gostam, faço os possíveis por isso.

**Voz:** (entrando de rompante) OLÁ FÃS! TUDO BEM?

**Xia:** Miharu? Mas que raio estás tu aqui a fazer?

**Miharu:** Ora, vim dizer olá aos meus fãs! Por acaso já te esqueceste que o motivo de sucesso desta tua fic c'est moi?

**Xia:** ¬¬ Claro, como queiras...

**Miharu:** Bem, muito obrigado fãs! Espero que continuem a gostar das minhas tortu...hram, hram...brincadeiras com o Kai e que esperem ansiosamente pela minha escolha!

**Xia:** ¬¬ Miharu, preferes fritos ou grelhados?

**Miharu:** Grelhados, ora! Tenho que manter a linha!

**Xia:** Então espera aí que eu vou só ali preparar o grelhador.

**Miharu:** Ok! Bom, então fiquem com o capítulo 4 e não se esqueçam: nenhuma das personagens que aparece no capítulo de hoje pertencem à Xia, excepto eu! Ei, espera! Eu pertenço a mim própria! XIA!

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mais um dia perdido**

**Miharu:** KAI! Importas-te de te despachares? – gritava Miharu. Ela estava à espera do Kai na porta do dojo dos Kinomiya e para espanto de todos era o Kai que se estava a demorar. Na verdade estava a demorar-se porque queria. Ele e Miharu tinham combinado ir até à cidade em busca de candidatas. Miharu já furiosa volta a entrar dentro do dojo. – Vocês viram o Kai? – pergunta ela muito chateada.

**Tyson:** Acho que o teu primo está no quarto.

**Miharu:** Tens a certeza?

**Max:** Sim Miharu. O Kai está no quarto, foi logo para lá depois do pequeno-almoço.

**Miharu:** Está bem. Obrigado rapazes. – e vai-se embora em direcção ao quarto do Kai.

**Ray:** Não sei quanto a vocês, mas acho que o Kai está em sarilhos. A Miharu estava furiosa.

**Tyson:** Tens razão. Até me deu medo.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** (abrindo a porta de rompante) Kai! O que raio estás tu ainda aqui a fazer?

**Kai:** Nada.

**Miharu:** COMO? E porque não foste ter comigo? Fartei-me de esperar!

**Kai:** Porque não me apeteceu.

**Miharu:** Tu és impossível! Mas já te esqueceste que temos de ir à cidade?

**Kai:** Não, mas eu não quero ir.

**Miharu:** O QUÊ? – o grito foi tão alto que os rapazes assustaram-se no dojo. – Mas nós temos que ir. Eu vou-te arranjar namorada!

**Kai:** É por isso mesmo que não quero ir.

**Miharu:** Vá, não sejas tão teimoso. – disse ela aproximando-se. Como estava na sua forma humana o Kai não se sentiu propriamente à vontade com a aproximação.

**Kai:** Erh...Miharu...eu não quero.

**Miharu:** Queres sim. Agora vamos. – disse agarrando a mão do Kai e arrastando-o dojo fora. Quando Kai deu por si já estava na cidade.

**Kai:** Ainda não acredito que me convenceste a vir.

**Miharu:** O que posso dizer? Eu consigo sempre o que quero.

**Kai:** ¬¬...

**Miharu:** n.nU Vá, vamos embora. – e continuaram a caminhar. Pelo caminho Miharu anotou duas raparigas na lista. Uma tinha cabelo castanho com madeixas pretas e olhos verdes. O seu nome era Nyah. Junto com ela estava uma rapariga de cabelos verdes com madeixas azuis e tinha olhos num verde azulado. Parecia ser mais nova que Nyah e chamava-se Kagome. Miharu estava muito contente com as suas candidatas quando passam outra vez pelas raparigas, mas desta vez elas estão acompanhadas por dois rapazes. Nyah estava acompanhada por um rapaz chamado Jhonny e a Kagome por um rapaz chamado Robert. Quando Kai disse a Miharu que eram os seus namorados ela ficou furiosa, porque ele não a tinha avisado que elas estavam namoradas e estava prestes a rasgar a terceira folha do bloco quando avista uma rapariga de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis mas o Kai avisa logo Miharu que ela chamava-se Mimi e era a namorada do Michael. Miharu ficou ainda mais irritada e rasgou a terceira folha do bloco atirando-a ao Kai. O Kai brigou com ela mas ela nem prestou atenção pois viu outra possível candidata.

**Kai:** Mas tu estás a ouvir o que eu te estou a dizer?

**Miharu:** Kai, olha! – disse ela apontado para uma rapariga de longos cabelos azuis marinhos e olhos verdes água. – Já volto! – e foi ter com a rapariga.

**Kai:** Lá vai ela outra vez. – suspirou o Kai. Depois de 5 minutos de espera, Miharu voltou muito contente escrevendo o nome da rapariga no bloco. - Minami Hikari Yashimura. – leu o Kai.

**Miharu:** Conheces?

**Kai:** Parece-me familiar... – continuou pensativo. Miharu olha novamente para a rapariga e vê que esta não está sozinha.

**Miharu:** Kai, olha! Quem é que está com ela?

**Kai:** Não admira que já tivesse ouvido falar. Aquele é o Brooklyn, o namorado.

**Miharu:** T.T Falhei outra vez. – e volta a rasgar a folha.

**Kai:** Anda, vamos embora. – e voltaram a caminhar. Miharu novamente avista uma possível candidata. Ela tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos verdes. Quando estava prestes a escrever a sua descrição no bloco o Kai impede-a. - Acho melhor nem escreveres.

**Miharu:** Porquê?

**Kai:** Aquela é a Akasha, namorada do Hiro que é o irmão do Tyson.

**Miharu:** T.T Está bem. – disse guardando o bloco. – Sabes, já estou cansada por hoje. Vamos voltar.

**Kai:** Então vamos.

**Miharu:** Mas primeiro quero voltar à minha forma de fada. Anda! – Miharu puxou Kai até ao beco, mas antes que pudessem entrar ouve-se alguém.

**Voz:** Ei, Kai! – era a voz de um rapaz. Viraram-se na direcção em que vinha a voz e avistaram um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e olhos lilás e vinha acompanhado por uma rapariga de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Miharu interessou-se pela rapariga, mas ao reparar que estava de mãos dadas com o rapaz desistiu logo.

**Kai:** Tala? Já não te via há algum tempo.

**Tala:** É verdade. Sabes, estive uns tempos na Rússia e agora vim passar umas férias no Japão.

**Tsuruko:** (rapariga que estava com o Tala) E ela? É tua amiga Kai?

**Kai:** Huh? – Kai tinha-se esquecido de Miharu, mas sabia que não podia dizer que era sua prima pois o Tala não cairia. – Sim, é mais ou menos isso. – Miharu não protestou, pois percebeu a seriedade na voz do Kai.

**Miharu:** Olá, prazer em conhecer-vos. O meu nome é Miharu. – disse calmamente. O Kai surpreendeu-se. Ela nem parecia a mesma "pessoa".

**Tala:** Bem, nós gostávamos de ficar a conversar mas temos que ir. Adeus! – despediu-se o Tala.

**Tsuruko:** Adeus, até à próxima. – e foram-se embora.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Pelo caminho em direcção à casa do Tyson o Kai decide saber o motivo pelo qual Miharu comportou-se daquela maneira.

**Kai:** Miharu, agora surpreendeste-me.

**Miharu:** Do que estás a falar?

**Kai:** Não te comportaste como uma criança. Dou-te os meus parabéns. – disse num tom de gozo.

**Miharu:** O que queres dizer com isso? Por acaso estás a comparar-me com uma criança, é? Eu já te digo! – e foi assim o caminho para casa. Quando chegaram viram muitos sapatos na entrada. As namoradas dos rapazes estavam lá. Ao entrarem viram-nas no dojo com os rapazes a jogar às cartas.

**Hilary:** (notando a presença) Olá!

**Tyson:** Kai, Miharu! Ainda bem que chegaram! Querem juntar-se a nós?

**Kai:** Não me parece. – e foi-se embora em direcção ao seu quarto.

**Miharu:** Eu quero! Só têm é que me ensinar a jogar.

**Max:** Tudo bem, não há problema.

**Kaira:** Uma coisa. – Kaira estava muito séria.

**Ray:** O que se passa Kaira? Porque estás com essa cara?

**Kaira:** n.nU Será que nos podias dizer quem és? – caíram todos estilo anime.

**Hilary:** É verdade, nós não sabemos quem és.

**Kenny:** E eu também não. Vocês já sabiam rapazes?

**Tyson/Max/Ray:** Sim.

**Kayoko:** E eu também sei! Tu és a tal rapariga da carta, Miharu, não és?

**Miharu:** n.n' Pois sou. Mas para quem ainda não me conhece eu sou a Miharu, prima do Kai.

**Haru:** Prima? Então não és...namorada dele?

**Miharu:** Não. Era isso que pensavam? – as meninas acenaram que sim com a cabeça. – Não, estão enganadas. – disse sorrindo e sentou-se junto deles para jogar.

**Kaira:** (sussurrando para Haru) Se ela não é namorada dele, então significa que não tem namorado. Acho que devíamos ficar de olhos nela.

**Haru:** (sussurrando para Kaira) Concordo. E para que saibas ela não me convenceu nada com a história de prima. – Kaira concordou mas não disseram mais nada. O jogo continuou calmamente mas com as meninas de olhos em Miharu. Afinal de contas ela podia ser uma ameaça aos seus namorados. Mas depressa esqueceram isso pois estava tudo tão divertido que nem se deram ao trabalho de pensar em problemas. Após um bom bocado decidem parar o jogo, pois já estavam a ficar aborrecidos.

**Tyson:** (bocejando) Estou cansado. Vamos fazer outra coisa.

**Max:** Não me apetece fazer mais nada. Estou cansado de tantos jogos.

**Ray:** Eu também.

**Kenny: **Eu vou rever aqui uns dados no meu computador.

**Hilary:** E nós o que vamos fazer?

**Haru:** Preparar um lanche!

**Kaira:** Sim, boa ideia!

**Kayoko:** Queres vir connosco Miharu?

**Miharu:** Eu gostava, mas tenho de ir.

**Kaira:** Já? Mas é tão cedo.

**Miharu:** Tem que ser. Depois digam ao Kai que me fui embora. Adeus pessoal!

**Todos:** Adeus! – e Miharu saiu do dojo.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kai estava descansado no seu quarto a ler quando ouve qualquer coisa lá fora mas não presta muita atenção e volta a ler. Era Miharu. Após sair do dojo dirigiu-se até à janela do quarto do Kai, encostou-se à parede e estalou os dedos. Uma luz brilhante rodeou-a e dentro de segundos Miharu já tinha voltado à sua forma de fada. Voou pela janela, atravessando-a, e encontrou o Kai a ler o seu livro descansado.

**Miharu:** OLÁ! – disse Miharu assustando o Kai que não esperava aquilo e quase caiu da cama com o berro.

**Kai:** Qual foi a ideia? – disse ainda um pouco assustado.

**Miharu:** (voando até ao Kai) Gomen nasai. n.nU Não era a minha intenção assustar-te.

**Kai:** Só espero que não o voltes a fazer.

**Miharu:** (piscando o olho) Não há problema! Kai, eu estive a pensar. – disse sentando-se no ombro dele.

**Kai:** O que foi?

**Miharu:** Acho que amanhã não precisamos ir à procura de candidatas.

**Kai:** O quê? Estás a falar a sério?

**Miharu:** Sim. Amanhã podes fazer o que quiseres. Tens o dia livre.

**Kai:** Isso são boas notícias. – disse Kai tentado controlar o entusiasmo de se ver livre da busca de candidatas. – E tu? O que pensas fazer amanhã?

**Miharu:** Eu vou dar uma volta por aí. Talvez vá fazer uma visita aos meus amigos lá na floresta, não sei bem.

**Kai:** Tudo bem. Miharu?

**Miharu:** Sim?

**Kai:** Tu por acaso não estás doente?

**Miharu:** Não, porque perguntas? – Kai estava prestes a responder quando Miharu apercebe-se o porquê dele ter feito essa pergunta. – Kai, como te atreves? Eu ainda estou a ser boazinha e tu dizes isso? Já vais ver seu...seu...BAKA! – gritou furiosa.

**Kai:** (saindo do quarto) Sim, sim como queiras.

**Miharu:** KAI! Volta aqui imediatamente! – mas já não valia a pena pois o Kai já tinha saído. – Mas que parvo...sim ele é mesmo parvo. Caiu que nem um patinho! É amanhã que eu lhe arranjo namorada! – disse Miharu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e esfregando as mãos.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** E aqui está o meu capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. AH! E se estão a perguntar pela Miharu ela está a fazer votos de silêncio. Ninguém a mandou questionar a minha superioridade de escritora com uns parafusos a menos! Agora ela que sofra com as consequências! Afinal de contas, eu criei-a para fritar os miolos ao Kai e não a mim. XD Continuando, espero que tenham gostado e mais uma vez não se esqueçam que os pares eram de "Um amor impossível" e se alguém não gostou que eu usasse a sua personagem, peço desculpa. Mas aviso desde já que algumas não vão aparecer mais. É só!

Beijos e mandem reviews!


	5. Um dia na cidade

**Xia:** Oi pessoal! Outro um capítulo mais cedo, hein? Mas não fiquem mal habituados que a vossa sorte não dura sempre! XD

**Miharu:** Pobrezinhos...

**Xia:** Cala-te seu grelhado!

Miharu: O QUÊ? Olha aqui sua escritora sem parafusos, eu não sou nenhum grelhado!

**Xia:** Pois, pois...uma coisa que tens que te lembrar Miharu é que o teu trabalho é fritar os miolos ao Kai e não a mim!

**Miharu:** Pois é. E para dizer a verdade fritar-lhe os miolos é muito mais divertido! Ele é tão bonito! Se calhar ainda fico com ele para mim...

**Xia:** ¬¬...

**Miharu:** n.nU...

**Xia:** Continuando, as personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Um dia na cidade**

Novamente a manhã tinha chegado mostrando que o dia ia ser bonito e cheio de sol. Miharu ao acordar fez o mínimo de barulho possível. Levantou-se, escovou o cabelo e fez as coisas básicas que todos fazemos de manhã. Antes de sair de casa para passar o seu dia na cidade, observou o Kai enquanto este dormia descansado.

**Miharu:** Não te preocupes Kai! É hoje que eu te vou arranjar uma candidata decente. – e voou janela fora. Sabia que ainda era cedo mas tinha que sair sem o Kai saber.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Max:** Tyson, não achas que já comeste o suficiente?

**Tyson:** (acabando de engolir um bolo) Não, nem por isso. Por acaso eu ainda tenho fome.

**Ray:** Mas quando é que não tens fome?

**Max:** (suspirando) Bem visto.

**Kenny:** (entrando na cozinha) Bom-dia pessoal!

**Ray/ Max:** Bom-dia! – o Tyson não disse nada pois estava demasiado ocupado a comer.

**Kenny:** O que estão ainda a fazer aqui?

**Ray:** Ainda perguntas?

**Kenny:** Tens razão. Tyson, importas-te de te despachares?

**Tyson:** Mas... – engoliu outro bolo – qual é a pressa chefe?

**Kenny:** Caso te tenhas esquecido, temos que ir à BBA para eu fazer um up-grade aos vossos beyblades.

**Max:** Mas porque temos que ir à BBA?

**Kenny:** Porque eles têm um computador novinho em folha só à minha espera! – disse com os olhos brilhando.

**Tyson/Ray/Max:** -.-'''

**Kenny:** Bem e onde está o Kai?

**Kai:** (entrando sem ninguém perceber) Estou aqui.

**Kenny:** Ah, ainda bem. Agora...Tyson por favor despacha-te!

**Tyson:** (engolindo o último bolo) Pronto! Vamos embora!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** A cidade já está mais movimentada. Acho que está na altura de me tornar humana. – foi até ao beco de sempre e transformou-se. Saiu de lá e a sua aparência atraiu alguns olhares curiosos, mas Miharu nem notou. Estava demasiado ocupada na sua busca. Tinha que encontrar uma rapariga sem namorado e claro, que ela achasse digna de algum dia vir a ser a namorada do Kai. Olhou em volta e começou a fazer a sua escolha mental. Encontrou duas raparigas que passeavam juntas. Decidiu não se precipitar. Talvez fosse melhor voltar à sua forma de fada e tornar-se invisível para as poder observar de perto. Não queria correr o risco de tomar a decisão errada. Voltou ao beco e transformou-se em fada tornando também invisível. Sacou o seu bloco, junto com o material adicional de sempre, caneta e óculos estilo professora e voou até às duas raparigas. A princípio Miharu gostou delas, mas logo mudou de opinião. Uma delas era calma. Na verdade, muito calma. Miharu apercebeu-se que embora gostasse de alguém não muito activo para estar com o Kai, a pobre rapariga era calma em demasia. Pelo contrário, a sua amiga era uma fonte de energia. Ela estava muito alegre, não parava de falar, era quase como se fosse hiperactiva! Miharu logo desistiu guardando o seu material. Voou desanimada pela cidade. Quando estava mais afastada da cidade, na parte onde existem mais casas vê uma rapariga de cabelos lilás e olhos da mesma cor no pátio de casa a brincar com um cachorrinho. Miharu observou-a durante um tempo. Gostou dela. Começou a descrevê-la no seu bloco. Agora só faltava o nome.

**Voz:** Noriko, chega aqui por favor.

**Noriko:** Já vou mãe.

**Miharu:** Noriko...hum, a minha primeira candidata. Afinal a vida não é tão injusta como eu pensava. Agora tenho é que arranjar maneira do Kai a conhecer, mas isso depois resolve-se. Bem, vou mas é ver se tenho mais sorte por aí. – Miharu seguiu o seu caminho. Deu voltas e voltas e parecia que não ia conseguir mais nenhuma candidata quando uma rapariga passa por ela a correr. A rapariga tinha cabelos castanhos com madeixas vermelhas pelas costas e olhos cor-de-mel. Miharu decidiu seguir a rapariga. Talvez descobrisse algo interessante. Voou o mais rápido que pode, pois a rapariga corria depressa. Quando finalmente parou Miharu deparou-se em frente de uma loja de desporto. A rapariga entrou e a Miharu, claro seguiu-a.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sra. da loja:** Olá Aki!

**Aki:** Olá!

**Sra. da loja:** Vejo que a tua mãe deu-te o meu recado.

**Aki:** Pois foi. Então, onde é que estão os novos ténis?

**Sra. da loja:** Calma, já vou buscar. – e entrou num quarto que ficava por detrás do balcão.

**Miharu**_ "Hum...esta rapariga parece ter assim uma queda por coisas de desporto. Tem boa aparência e parece ter uma personalidade adequada. Chama-se Aki. Agora só preciso saber se tem namorado."_ – pensou Miharu enquanto tomava nota no seu bloco.

**Sra. da loja:** Pronto, estão aqui. Espero que gostes.

**Aki:** Sim, obrigado. – a rapariga abriu várias caixas, experimentou alguns ténis e deu uma vista de olhos nos preços.

**Sra. da loja:** Então, como vão as coisas lá por casa?

**Aki:** Vão bem, obrigado.

**Sra. da loja:** E contigo? Também tudo bem, não é mesmo?

**Aki:** Sim.

**Sra. da loja:** Os estudos vão bem?

**Aki:** Sim, vão.

**Sra. da loja:** E esses rapazes? Já tens namorado? – a pergunta chamou a atenção de Miharu. Era precisamente isso que ela precisava saber.

**Aki:** Não, não tenho namorado. – Miharu delirou com a resposta. Aquele era de longe o seu dia de sorte. Depois de mais algumas perguntas irritantes da Sra. da loja a Aki saiu da loja. Miharu saiu com ela mas foi em direcção a casa do Tyson. Estava ansiosa por contar as novidades ao Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson:** Ah, estou com fome.

**Max:** Que novidade... – suspirou o Max. Os rapazes já tinham saído da BBA e estavam de regresso a casa do Tyson.

**Kenny:** Aquele computador era lindo! Eu tenho que ter um daqueles! – dizia Kenny com os olhos a brilhar.

**Ray:** Claro chefe, começa a poupar. – estava assim a conversa entre os rapazes. Como sempre, o Kai era o único que não se metia. Estava sossegado a caminhar quando ouve algo como um zumbido e sente algo no seu ombro. Teve um palpite do que poderia ser.

**Kai:** Miharu? – disse baixinho.

**Miharu:** Olá. – como estava invisível, Kai só conseguia sentir a sua presença e ouvir a sua voz. – Tens que vir comigo.

**Kai:** Onde?

**Miharu:** Não interessa. Agora vamos. – Miharu voou do ombro do Kai e tentou puxá-lo.

**Kai:** Ei! – como não teve o cuidado em falar baixo os outros ouviram.

**Tyson:** O que se passa Kai?

**Kai:** Huh...nada.

**Max:** Queres dizer alguma coisa?

**Kai:** Bem...eu tenho que ir a um sítio. Até logo.

**Ray:** Até...logo. – e o Kai seguiu o seu caminho com Miharu já no seu ombro. Se não soubesse que os amigos ainda estavam a olhar para ele já tinha transformado a Miharu em carne picada.

**Tyson:** Não sei quanto a vocês, mas acho que o Kai está mais estranho cada dia que passa.

**Max:** Pois é.

**Ray:** Ele despediu-se de nós...só pode estar doente.

**Tyson:** Acho que doente está o Kenny. Ele ainda não parou de se babar por causa do tal computador.

**Ray:** Tens razão.

**Max:** Espero que tenha cura. u.u

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kai:** Miharu, para que foi aquilo?

**Miharu:** n.nU Desculpa. – disse Miharu já visível.

**Kai:** Não peças desculpa. Eles ficaram desconfiados.

**Miharu:** Mas tinha que ser. Tu tinhas que vir comigo.

**Kai:** Fazer o quê? Pensei que tinha o dia de folga.

**Miharu:** Pois, mas para tua informação eu encontrei duas candidatas perfeitas!

**Kai:** Estás a gozar, certo?

**Miharu:** Não. E tu vens comigo para as conhecermos.

**Kai:** T.T Não acredito...

**Miharu:** Mas primeiro tenho que estar humana. – Miharu arrastou o Kai até um sítio escondido e transformou-se. Kai apenas engoliu em seco pois aquela presença ainda se mostrava um pouco incomodativa para ele. Continuaram o caminho em direcção à casa da Noriko. Quando lá chegaram notaram que Noriko estava a sair de casa com o seu cachorrinho. – Kai, esta é a nossa oportunidade. Anda!

**Kai:** Já vou. – suspirou o Kai.

**Miharu:** Oh, que cachorrinho tão querido. Kai, anda ver. – Miharu já estava junto de Noriko e fazia festinhas ao cachorrinho, uma estratégia perfeita.

**Kai:** Sim, é muito bonito. – disse num tom sarcástico.

**Miharu:** n.nU Desculpa metermo-nos assim no teu caminho.

**Noriko:** Não faz mal.

**Miharu:** O meu nome é Miharu e ele é o meu primo Kai.

**Noriko:** Huh...o meu nome é Noriko, muito prazer. – o Kai não conseguia acreditar. Miharu já tinha conseguido conhecer a rapariga.

**Miharu:** Vais passear o teu cachorrinho?

**Noriko:** Sim, vou.

**Miharu:** Importas-te se nós formos contigo? – disse com os olhos brilhando.

**Noriko:** Não, de maneira nenhuma.

**Miharu:** Que bom! Então nós vamos, não é Kai?

**Kai:** Sim, claro. – e lá foram eles. Miharu durante todo o caminho conversou com Noriko. O Kai apenas observava. Aquela fada estava mesmo determinada em arranjar-lhe namorada. Será que devia ceder? E se não se apaixonasse por nenhuma das candidatas que Miharu escolhesse? Não sabia o que podia acontecer, mas de algo ele tinha a certeza, com a Miharu tudo podia acontecer.

**Miharu:** Então está bem. Obrigado por nos deixares vir contigo, Noriko.

**Noriko:** De nada. Adeus Miharu, adeus Kai. – o Kai surpreendeu-se em ouvir o seu nome, mas Miharu estava lá, por isso estava tudo explicado.

**Miharu:** Bom, e o que achaste dela?

**Kai:** Como assim?

**Miharu:** Quero saber o que achaste dela. É porque ela é uma candidata perfeita. Não tem namorado e pareceu gostar de ti.

**Kai:** Não achei nada de especial.

**Miharu:** Ai, que desmancha-prazeres. Hã? – algo chamou a atenção de Miharu.

**Kai:** O que se passa?

**Miharu:** É a minha segunda candidata. Vamos! – Miharu puxou Kai até à loja de desporto em que tinha estado antes. Quando entraram lá estava Aki e Miharu logo se aproximou dela arrastando o Kai. – Olá!

**Aki:** Huh...Olá.

**Miharu:** Olha, sabes onde está a dona da loja?

**Aki:** Ela foi lá dentro buscar umas coisas.

**Miharu:** Obrigado. – a Aki pegou nuns ténis e Miharu decidiu meter conversa. Tinha que a apresentar ao Kai. – Esses são bonitos.

**Aki:** São, não são? Estou a pensar comprá-los.

**Miharu:** Tens bom gosto. Eu cá só vim dar uma vista de olhos com o meu primo.

**Aki:** Tudo bem. Mas asseguro-te que esta é das melhores lojas de desporto que existe na cidade.

**Miharu:** A sério?

**Aki:** Sim.

**Miharu:** Sabes muito sobre estas coisas.

**Aki:** Pois é!

**Miharu:** Olha o meu nome é Miharu e ele é o meu primo, Kai.

**Aki:** Muito prazer. Eu sou a Aki.

**Sra. da loja:** Aki, já tenho aqui o que pediste.

**Aki:** Já vou. Bem, foi muito bom conhecer-vos, mas tenho que ir. Vemo-nos por aí, certo?

**Miharu:** Claro que sim, não é mesmo Kai?

**Kai:** Claro, como queiras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson:** Pergunto-me onde terá ido o Kai.

**Ray:** Vais ver foi treinar, como sempre.

**Max:** Deve ter sido isso.

**Kenny:** Ei, pessoal! O Kai está a chegar.

**Tyson:** Sério?

**Kenny:** E não está sozinho.

**Todos:** Huh?

**Miharu:** (entrando como se nada fosse) Vais ver como eu consigo.

**Kai:** Hnpf!

**Tyson:** Kai, já chegaste.

**Kai:** Não se nota?

**Max:** Olá Miharu.

**Ray:** O que fazes por aqui?

**Miharu:** Vim resolver uns assuntos com o Kai, por isso temos que ir.

**Tyson:** Claro, estejam à vontade.

**Miharu:** Até já! – e foi com o Kai para o quarto dele.

**Tyson:** Cá para mim, o Kai foi-se embora para ir buscar a Miharu.

**Max:** Achas Tyson?

**Tyson:** Claro! Então não vêem? Eles só podem ser namorados. O Kai não ia andar com uma rapariga atrás dele dessa maneira nem que fosse irmã!

**Ray:** Talvez tenhas razão.

**Kenny:** Acho que não nos devemos precipitar.

**Tyson:** Não te preocupes chefe! Um dia destes descubro tudo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** Estás a ver? Eu disse que te ia arranjar namorada.

**Kai:** Hnpf!

**Miharu:** Oh, vá lá! Tenho a certeza que uma delas vai ser a tal.

**Kai:** Como queiras.

**Miharu:** Estás mesmo chateado...bom só para que saibas amanhã vamos à cidade. Tenho que começar a avançar com estes casos.

**Kai:** Tenho mesmo que ir?

**Miharu:** Claro que tens! Elas são candidatas para ti, não para mim!

**Kai:** T.T A minha sorte...

**Miharu:** Não te preocupes! Asseguro-te que estás em boas mãos. – disse Miharu num tom que não deixou o Kai muito descansado.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Bom e aqui está mais um capítulo!

**Miharu:** Olha lá, esta gente toda acha que EU vou ficar com o Kai!

**Xia:** Pois é.

**Miharu:** E isso é verdade?

**Xia:** Como disse uma vez o Rokusho de Medbots (1ª série) " É uma boa pergunta, mas não tenho resposta para ela."

**Miharu:** ¬¬ Agora deste para Filosofia?

**Xia:** Credo! Não se diz coisas feias Miharu!

**Miharu:** Pois, como queiras. Mas ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta.

**Xia:** Pois, mas sabes, tu é que vais ter que descobrir tal como todos os leitores!

Miharu: Baka...

**Xia:** O QUÊ? – Miharu prepara-se para repetir – É melhor nem abrires a boca senão vais para ao grelhador.

**Miharu:** Bem...se pões as coisas nesses termos...então até à próxima pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos para todos e mandem reviews!


	6. Almoço com Noriko

**Xia:** Olá pessoal! Com estão? Prontinhos para o Carnaval? Espero que sim!

**Miharu:** Cá nós estamos muito bem preparadas, não é verdade Xia?

**Xia:** É isso mesmo! E temos uma surpresa para vocês leitores seguidores e quem sabe até não seguidores desta fic.

**Miharu:** ¬¬ Que poética...Mas continuando, como é Carnaval, a Xia aqui tem muito mais tempo para estar no PC e...

**Xia:** Mami viajou, mami viajou... – diz cantando e dançando.

Miharu: ¬¬ E assim ela vai tentar publicar pelo menos este e mais dois capítulos.

Xia: Exacto! E não pensem que é uma partida de Carnaval, porque não é!

Miharu: Tu também não tens jeito, por isso não é preciso eles se preocuparem! XD

Xia: ¬¬...Bem, então vamos ao capítulo. As personagens de beyblade não me pertencem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Almoço com Noriko**

Era de manhã. O Kai ao acordar sentou-se na cama e olhou para o lado esperando encontrar Miharu, o que não aconteceu. Virou a cara para o seu quarto e lá estava ela. Estava em frente do espelho a escovar o seu belo cabelo. Kai sorriu. Não esperava outra coisa de Miharu.

**Miharu:** Pronto, já está todo bonito e desembaraçado.

**Kai:** Então é por isso que te levantas tão cedo.

**Miharu:** (virando-se para trás) Hã? Kai! Bom-dia para ti também. – ele não respondeu e simplesmente levantou-se. – E para tua informação eu levanto-me cedo, porque não tenho sono, ora!

**Kai:** Claro, como queiras Miharu. – Miharu fez beicinho pois odiava admitir, mas o Kai tinha razão. – Miharu?

**Miharu:** Sim?

**Kai:** Eu quero vestir-me.

**Miharu:** Ah, pois...eu vou preparar-te o pequeno-almoço. Espero-te na cozinha. – e Miharu voou até à cozinha. Já se tinha habituado à sua vida com o Kai. E o feitio dele...ela já nem ligava. Miharu também já não se queixava com o peso das coisas. Embora ainda lhe custasse um pouco as transportar de um lado para o outro, já se tinha habituado. Quando Kai chegou à cozinha encontrou Miharu sentada nas costas de uma cadeira a olhar para o nada, distraída.

**Kai:** Estás a pensar em quê? – não era normal ele fazer esta pergunta, mas por culpa de Miharu já tinha feito tantas coisas idiotas que nem ligava.

**Miharu:** (voando das costas da cadeira) Em nada de especial, só em como vai ser o dia de hoje.

**Kai:** Eu prefiro nem me lembrar.

**Miharu:** Tem calma. Não vai ser assim tão mau. – Kai não respondeu. Não queria pensar em como podia ser a parte da tarde na cidade com Miharu.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Avô:** Bom-dia rapazes!

**Tyson:** Bom-dia avô.

**Max:** Huh...avô, o senhor não nos vai mandar limpar a cozinha outra vez, pois não?

**Avô:** Não, não precisam se preocupar. É só para avisar que eu vou às compras, cuidem bem da casa.

**Ray:** Não se preocupe.

**Tyson:** Até logo avô.

**Avô:** Adeus! – e vai-se embora.

**Tyson:** Ah, vamos comer!

**Ray:** Parece que já não somos os primeiros.

**Max:** O Kai voltou a acordar mais cedo, não foi?

**Ray:** Sim.

**Tyson:** (olhando para o frigorífico) Ah, não se preocupem. O Kai nunca há-de mudar. Mas admito que ainda gostava de saber onde é que ele anda.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** Uau! Esse teu beyblade está cada vez melhor! – dizia Miharu enquanto aplaudia todos os movimentos novos que o Dranzer fazia.

**Kai:** As mudanças que o Kenny fez deram resultado.

**Miharu:** (voando até ao Kai) Podes crer que fizeram! Fizeste cada movimento espectacular!

**Kai:** Eu acho que ainda preciso aperfeiçoar umas coisas, mas pode ficar para amanhã.

**Miharu:** Então vamos já para a cidade?

**Kai:** Não tenho escolha, não é mesmo?

**Miharu:** Pois é, por isso vamos! – e lá foram os dois em direcção à cidade. Kai não sabia bem o que Miharu ia fazer à cidade visto que já tinha duas candidatas e não queria mais nenhuma. Ele não conseguia saber como ela estava, pois agora estava invisível, a voar a seu lado. Como não havia ninguém no sítio onde estavam decidiu arriscar e falar com ela.

**Kai:** Miharu, porque temos que ir à cidade?

**Miharu:** Para eu encontrar alguma das tuas candidatas e ver se avançamos no caso!

**Kai:** Como?

**Miharu:** Descansa, vai correr tudo bem.

**Kai:** Oh não... – naquele momento o Kai arrependeu-se de ter perguntado, preferia não saber o que lhe esperava. Continuaram o seu caminho em silêncio. O Kai na sua forma de sempre, mãos nos bolsos e cabeça baixa e Miharu a voar a seu lado, invisível, observando-o. Rapidamente chegaram à cidade e Miharu logo se armou em espia. Olhava de um lado para o outro numa tentativa de encontrar as suas candidatas, mas nada, nem sinal delas. Voltou a olhar para o Kai que continuava a andar pensativo e abstraído do mundo que o rodeava e notou que ele estava prestes a chocar com alguém.

**Miharu:** Kai, tem cuidado!

**Kai:** Hã? – tarde demais. O Kai tinha chocado contra a tal pessoa.

**Voz:** Ei! Vê lá se da próxima tens mais cuidado! – disse enquanto esfregava a mão na testa numa tentativa de aliviar a dor.

**Kai:** Hnpf! – Miharu estava perplexa e também curiosa sobre o que se podia passar ali. O Kai tinha chocado com uma rapariga que carregava um saco de compras.

**Rapariga:** Ah desculpa, a culpa foi minha. Sabes, é que sou nova na cidade e ainda não me habituei a este movimento. – disse ela já com um sorriso. Kai não respondeu, continuou apenas a olhar para a rapariga. – Mas não te magoaste, pois não? – pergunta ela num tom mais preocupado.

**Kai:** Eu estou bem. – e dito isto foi-se embora deixando a rapariga um pouco confusa e a olhar para ele enquanto este se afastava entre a multidão. Miharu ficou intrigada com o jeito daquela rapariga. Para não se esquecer dela, sacou o seu bloco e começou a escrever.

**Miharu:**_ " Físico: Alta, pele clara, cabelos pretos pelas costas, olhos azul meia-noite;_

_Estilo de roupa: bem, eu gostei da roupa dela;_

_Atitude em relação ao Kai: pareceu preocupada e passou-lhe ao lado e o seu feitio complicado."_

Quando acabou de escrever voltou a observar o Kai. Estava da mesma forma. Parecia que chocar com a rapariga não o afectou. Miharu questionava-se se algum dia iria conseguir arranjar namorada para o Kai. Talvez ter-se metido naquilo tenha sido um erro, mas sabia que só o tinha feito para escapar aos seus próprios problemas. Miharu olhou para a frente e viu algumas árvores. Lembrou-se de casa. Não estava preocupada se as amigas andavam preocupadas com ela pois já estavam habitadas a que Miharu desaparecesse. Estava mais preocupada com ele. Será que sentia a sua falta? Sim, de certeza que ele estaria super preocupado por ela ter desaparecido e sentia a falta da fada mais bonita da floresta. Ela também sentia saudades de casa, mas agora tinha que se concentrar em arranjar uma namorada ao Kai.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Noriko:** Ah, tenho fome. Mas não quero ir almoçar sozinha. O problema é que não tenho ninguém para convidar. Nenhuma das minhas amigas pode vir, os rapazes bonitos estão todos sabe-se lá onde...hã? – algo chamou-lhe a atenção. – Bem, nem todos os rapazes bonitos desapareceram. – Noriko andou o mais depressa que pôde para apanhar a pessoa que ela queria levar para almoçar. Como estava a perder o ritmo decide chamar por ele. – Kai! – tanto Kai como Miharu viraram-se para trás mas a reacção deles foi diferente. Kai nem queria acreditar que fosse Noriko. Estava a ficar assustado com o que podia acontecer. Por outro lado, Miharu de tanta felicidade andava às voltinhas por cima da cabeça de Kai.

**Kai:** No-Noriko?

**Noriko:** Olá! O que fazes por aqui?

**Kai:** Isso não é da tua conta.

**Noriko:** Pois, tens razão. Então como estás? Onde está a Miharu?

**Kai:** Ela anda por aí.

**Noriko:** Então isso significa que estás sozinho?

**Kai:** Nota-se, não?

**Noriko:** Óptimo! Isso significa que podes ir almoçar comigo.

**Kai:** O quê? Mas eu não...

**Noriko:** Não aceito um "não" como resposta! – e arrastou o Kai até um Snack Bar. Miharu nem queria acreditar. Parecia que não teria que se preocupar com Noriko. Agora dependendo do resultado do almoço Miharu ficaria a saber se Noriko podia vir a ser namorada do Kai ou simplesmente aquele seria o primeiro e último almoço deles. Durante todo o caminho Noriko falava e tentava que Kai falasse com ela mas sem sucesso. Miharu estava a começar a ver a falta de ligações entre eles, mas ainda faltava o almoço. Era cedo para perder a esperança mas durante o almoço o caso não mudou muito de figura. Como o Kai tinha sido arrastado estava aborrecido e começou a ficar chateado com a conversa fiada de Noriko. Miharu percebeu o que se passava com o Kai e reparou que ele estava prestes a explodir.

**Miharu:** (junto do ouvido do Kai) Kai, tem calma. Se não queres continuar aqui então esquece. Diz-lhe que tens que te ir embora e pronto. Eu amanhã resolvo tudo. – Kai pela primeira vez sentiu-se aliviado com as palavras de Miharu.

**Kai:** Noriko, desculpa mas tenho que me ir embora.

**Noriko:** Já? Mas porquê?

**Kai:** Tenho coisas para fazer. – e foi-se embora deixando Noriko sozinha na mesa ainda um pouco atordoada.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Max:** Que estranho...o Kai não veio almoçar.

**Ray:** Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Tyson:** Não sei, mas estou a ficar preocupado.

**Kenny:** Pois, ele costuma desaparecer mas não desta maneira.

**Tyson:** Vou procurá-lo.

**Max:** Acho que não é preciso. – naquele momento o Kai acabava de chegar.

**Tyson:** Kai! Então, perdeste a conta do tempo, não é mesmo?

**Kai:** Nem por isso. – e vai em direcção ao quarto.

**Ray:** Não vais almoçar?

**Kai:** Não tenho fome. – e entra no quarto.

**Max:** O que será que aconteceu?

**Kenny:** Só espero que esteja bem.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** (já visível) Desculpa...estás assim por minha culpa...se eu tivesse adivinhado que ela era tão chata não te tinha feito passar por isto.

**Kai:** Desta vez passa...mas promete-me que não se volta a repetir. Graças a teres arranjado aquela miúda eu fiquei com dores de cabeça.

**Miharu:** Eu prometo nunca mais te meter com uma candidata daquelas. E por falar nela... – Miharu sacou o seu bloco – A Noriko acaba de ser eliminada da minha lista. Agora só me resta uma...talvez encontre outra, não sei...

**Kai:** Desde que não seja como a Noriko...

**Miharu:** Então isso significa que não te importas? – diz Miharu voando até ao Kai ficando em frente à sua cara.

**Kai:** Eu não disse isso.

**Miharu:** Claro...como queiras Kai. – mas Miharu decidiu não o chatear visto que estava cansado e precisava descansar.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Finalmente está pronto o capítulo 6! Estava a ver que não!

**Miharu:** ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz...

**Xia:** ¬¬ E ela ainda falou do Tyson...não sei como o Kai aguenta. u.u Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Na minha opinião ficou assim meio sem graça, mas aconteceu algo que eu queria há muito por isso não me posso queixar.

Então espero que tenham gostado, beijos e mandem reviews!


	7. O passeio

**Xia:** Oi! Então? Pensaram que era uma partida? Eu disse que ia fazer pelo menos mais dois capítulos num espaço de tempo mais curto.

**Miharu:** (a pintar as unhas) Claro, tu és daquelas que cumpres sempre aquilo que dizes.

**Xia:** Ora, pelo menos tento! Eu não quero desapontar quem está a ler esta fic.

**Miharu:** Claro, nós sabemos...

**Xia:** ¬¬ Acho melhor deixar a conversa antes que me irrite a sério...

**Miharu:** n.nU...

**Xia:** Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e...as personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**O passeio**

Já se tinha passado alguns dias desde que o Kai tinha ido almoçar com Noriko. Miharu não se tinha atrevido a fazer mais nenhuma asneira e decidiu esperar uns dias até o Kai esquecer aquele episódio e estar pronto para outra. Aí sim, Miharu iria avançar e conseguiria arranjar-lhe namorada. Naquele momento Miharu estava a voar pela cidade, mais propriamente perto do parque. Estava farta de ficar em casa e quis ir espairecer um pouco.

**Miharu:** Quando será que vou poder avançar com as coisas? Só espero que o Kai se esqueça depressa daquilo que aconteceu. Hã? – Miharu ouviu o barulho de uma lata a ser pontapeada e decidiu ir ver o que era. – Não pode ser...eu conheço-a. É a rapariga do outro dia, acho eu. – Miharu lembrou-se que tinha rabiscado algo no bloco sobre a tal rapariga. Foi ver e lá estava a descrição que combinava com a rapariga. – Deve ser ela...tenho que a conhecer! – Miharu voou até uma árvore e bastou estalar os dedos para se transformar numa bela jovem de 16 anos. Caminhou até à rapariga, mas não sabia bem como se apresentar a ela e meter conversa, talvez tivesse perdido o jeito, por isso apenas decidiu chamar-lhe a atenção e logo se via. – Olá.

**Rapariga:** Huh...olá. – Miharu não sabia bem como continuar a conversa mas logo ouviu a voz da rapariga. – Queres alguma coisa? – Miharu tinha bloqueado. Talvez o facto de estar desanimada fosse responsável por aquilo.

**Miharu:** n.nU Tens horas?

**Rapariga:** Sim, são 14.30.

**Miharu:** Bem, obrigado. – e afastou-se da rapariga. Sentia-se desapontada consigo mesma. Não costumava ser assim.

**Rapariga:** Ei, espera um pouco.

**Miharu:** Hã?

**Rapariga:** Não foi só para isso que vieste aqui, pois não? – Miharu surpreendeu-se com o que a rapariga disse. Ela era mais inteligente do que parecia.

**Miharu:** Bem...

**Rapariga:** Estás à vontade. – disse sorrindo.

**Miharu:** Sabes, é que eu gostava de conhecer-te.

**Rapariga:** Conhecer-me? É só isso?

**Miharu:** n.nU Sim. Eu chamo-me Miharu.

**Rapariga:** Eu chamo-mo Ling, muito prazer.

**Miharu:** Ling... – era esse o nome da rapariga de cabelos negros e olhos azul meia-noite. – Desculpa lá todo este incómodo.

**Ling:** Não é incómodo nenhum, não te preocupes. – disse sorrindo docemente. Mostrava ser uma rapariga calma e simpática, mas também se mostrava perspicaz em alguns aspectos.

**Miharu:** Queres ir dar uma volta?

**Ling:** Pode ser.

**Miharu:** Então vamos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson:** Quero um dois.

**Max:** T.T Oh não...outra vez não...

**Ray:** Não estás com sorte.

**Max:** Nenhuma.

**Tyson:** Vá lá Max! Passa para cá a carta.

**Max:** . Mas eu não quero perder outra vez!

**Kaira:** Eles levam o jogo muito a sério, não acham?

**Kayoko:** É mesmo.

**Hilary:** Principalmente, porque o Tyson ganha sempre.

**Haru:** E quando fazem apostas...ninguém os atura!

**Kaira/Kayoko/Hilary:** Hum, hum. – disserem acenando a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

**Tyson:** Quero cinco.

**Kenny:** T.T Não é justo... – enquanto todos se divertiam no dojo, o Kai preparava-se para sair. Quando estava prestes a passar o portão do dojo dos Kinomiya é surpreendido por Miharu.

**Miharu:** Olá Kai! – Kai não disse nada, apenas olhou para o lado de Miharu onde estava a tal rapariga que olhava para o lado distraída. – Quero apresentar-te uma pessoa. Ling, este é o Kai, o meu primo. – Ling já olhava para o Kai e rapidamente lhe veio à cabeça quem era.

**Ling:** Ei, és tu!

**Kai:** Tu és aquela rapariga...

**Miharu:** Então já se conhecem? – disse fazendo-se despercebida.

**Ling:** Choquei com ele na rua no outro dia.

**Miharu:** Ah, está bem.

**Ling:** Kai, não é mesmo? – Ling não teve resposta – Desculpa aquilo do outro dia. Estava distraída e com o saco das compras não ajuda. – disse com o mesmo sorriso doce.

**Kai:** Hnpf!

**Miharu:** Bem, Kai eu estava a pensar em levarmos a Ling a dar um passeio.

**Kai:** Para quê?

**Miharu:** É que ela é nova na cidade e ainda não conhece todos os sítios fixes que há por aí. Vá lá Kai!

**Kai:** Miharu... – puxa-a para longe de Ling – Não me digas que ela é mais uma das tuas invenções para namorada.

**Miharu:** Não Kai. Eu prometo que não.

**Kai:** Acho bem, mas porque tenho que ir?

**Miharu:** Para te distraíres um pouco. Também precisas.

**Kai:** Sabes muito bem que hoje eu...

**Miharu:** Sim, eu sei. Mas pode ficar para outro dia. Também precisas descansar.

**Kai:** Eu estou bem Miharu.

**Miharu:** Mas Kai...

**Ling:** (aproximando-se deles) Vocês não estão a discutir por minha causa, pois não?

**Miharu:** Não, claro que não.

**Ling:** É que não é preciso chatearem-se por minha culpa. Kai se não queres vir connosco não é preciso.

**Miharu:** Mas Ling...

**Ling:** Não precisas insistir com ele. Sabes que não o podes obrigar se ele não quer vir. Nós as duas vamos bem sozinhas.

**Miharu:** Acho que tens razão. Então vamos.

**Kai:** Esperem.

**Miharu:** Mudas-te de ideias? – pergunta Miharu com um olhar malicioso.

**Kai:** Não sei como, mas acho que me convenceste Miharu. Não vai ser mau descansar um dia.

**Miharu:** Boa! O Kai vem connosco!

**Ling:** Ficaste mesmo contente. Obrigado por vires também Kai. – Kai surpreendeu-se com as últimas palavras de Ling. Ela era, a seu ver, estranha.

**Miharu:** Vamos então?

**Ling:** Boa! – e lá foram os três a caminho de um passeio pela cidade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Max:** Não é justo! Tu ganhaste sempre!

**Tyson:** O que se pode fazer? Não só sou invencível no Beyblade como nas cartas.

**Kaira:** ¬¬ És é o campeão do maior ego, isso sim.

**Tyson:** Disseste alguma coisa?

**Kaira:** Que tinhas um ego muito grande!

**Tyson:** Atreve-te a repetir isso!

**Kaira:** TU TENS O MAIOR EGO QUE EXISTE À FACE DA TERRA! Está melhor assim?

**Tyson:** Ora sua...

**Ray:** Tyson, afasta-te dela imediatamente!

**Tyson:** i.i Mas ela é que começou!

**Ray:** Mas ela tem razão, por isso a culpa é tua! u.u

**Hilary:** Ei, não concordo! A culpa não devia ser toda do Tyson.

**Tyson:** Exacto, isso mesmo!

**Kaira:** Queres apostar?

**Hilary:** Na boa.

**Ray:** Huh...meninas, não era melhor acalmarem-se?

**Tyson:** Sim, vocês parecem nervosas.

**Kaira/Hilary:** Não se metam nisto!

**Ray/Tyson:** o.o' Está bem.

**Haru:** Lá vão elas outra vez.

**Kayoko:** Como será que isto vai acabar desta vez?

**Haru:** Nem quero pensar.

**Max:** E o pior é que ninguém as consegue parar. Nem mesmo o Tyson e o Ray.

**Kenny:** É verdade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** Que lindo! Ling, anda ver isto!

**Ling:** Já vou! Uau, é mesmo querido!

**Miharu:** É o ursinho de peluche mais querido que eu já vi!

**Ling:** Eu também. É tão amoroso!

**Kai:** Não acredito nisto... – suspirou o Kai. Já era a quinta loja em que entravam. Quando Miharu disse "passeio" Kai pensou em passar pelo parque e andar pelas ruas, não ir às compras. Naquele momento preferia estar a aturar as criancices do Tyson do que estar com duas raparigas, na verdade uma rapariga e uma fada, numa loja de peluches, porque isso era de longe bem pior.

**Miharu:** Kai, anda cá!

**Kai:** Para quê?

**Miharu:** Para veres aqui uma coisa. Anda!

**Kai:** Já vou. – aproximou-se das raparigas. – O que é?

**Miharu:** É isto! – Miharu mostrou-lhe um ursinho do dia dos namorados. – Diz lá que não é bonito para ofereceres à tua namorada.

**Kai:** Estás a brincar, não?

**Ling:** Mas ela tem razão. Qualquer rapariga ficaria encantada se o namorado lhe oferecesse um peluche desses.

**Miharu:** É mesmo. Só a cara deles a entregar é que deve ser engraçada.

**Ling:** Pode crer! – e riram as duas.

**Miharu:** E onde queres ir mais Ling?

**Ling:** Que tal à praia? Eu ainda não fui lá, gostava de a ver.

**Miharu:** Pensando bem, eu também nunca fui ver a praia. Kai, levas-nos lá, não é mesmo?

**Kai:** Pode ser. Acho que também não tenho escolha.

**Miharu:** Estás a ver como és inteligente? – disse pondo o braço por cima do Kai. Este corou um pouco.

**Kai:** (retirando o braço ainda um pouco corado) Vá, vamos embora.

**Miharu:** Ele é envergonhado, não ligues. – diz Miharu sorrindo para Ling.

**Kai:** (ouvindo o que Miharu disse) Vamos ou não?

**Miharu:** Claro que vamos, não é Ling? – naquele momento o relógio da Ling faz barulho.

**Ling:** Oh...já?

**Miharu:** O que foi?

**Ling:** É que tenho de ir para casa. Desculpem, mas a nossa ida à praia vai ter que ficar para outro dia.

**Miharu:** Oh, que pena. Estava a ser tão divertido.

**Ling:** Pois, mas eu tenho que ir. Tenho muita pena...mas obrigado pelo dia de hoje, foi muito divertido. Espero que voltemos a repetir.

**Miharu:** Podes crer que vamos! Adeus Ling!

**Ling:** Adeus e mais uma vez obrigado! - e saiu da loja.

**Miharu:** Ela é muito fixe, não achas Kai?

**Kai:** Hnpf! – vai a caminho da saída da loja.

**Miharu:** Espera! – segue-o –É pena que ela tenha se ido embora. Mas vamos repetir este dia mais vezes, não é Kai?

**Kai:** Não contes com isso.

**Miharu:** Mas porquê?

**Kai:** Porque eu não tenho paciência para aturar crianças.

**Miharu:** (fazendo beicinho) Não sou nada uma criança.

**Kai:** Mas pareces. – Miharu não respondeu, mas não se chateou a sério com o Kai. Estava só na brincadeira com ele e sabia que ele não levava a sério quando ela amuava. Talvez pelo caminho para casa resolvessem tudo e voltassem a zangar-se, como sempre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** E está aqui o capítulo! Espero que tenham todos gostado.

**Miharu:** Sim, depois de não ter saído como querias...

**Xia:** Está calada! Eu estou muito orgulhosa com o meu capítulo! Principalmente com uma parte que fiz especialmente para a uma das minhas maninhas mais queridas! Sei que estavas triste e fiz essa parte a pensar em ti. Espero que quando leres isto já estejas muito melhor e com um sorriso na cara, pois é assim que quero que estejas. Adoro-te muito!

**Miharu:** Tão sentimentalista...ninguém diria que ouves música da pesada.

**Xia:** ¬¬x Miharu...é hoje que vais para o grelhador e faço questão que o Kai seja o primeiro a provar fada grelhada à moda da Terceira!

**Miharu:** Glup! – engole em seco.

**Xia:** Bem, adeus pessoal! Até ao próximo capítulo! Muitos beijos e mandem reviews! E se tiverem alguma receita especial para fadas digam para eu experimentar! Adeus!


	8. Tarde na praia

**Xia:** Olá a todos! Então, estão a curtir o Carnaval? Espero que sim. Bom, este é o último capítulo que publico no Carnaval. Três seguidos...não é para todos! XD

**Miharu:** Que escritora dedicada que a minha mestra é!

**Xia:** Ó grelhado, tá calada porque eu hoje não estou nos meus dias. Não tomei os comprimidos para a tolice por isso é melhor nem começares.

**Miharu:** o.o' Sim mestra! Bom, queridos leitores, visto que a minha mestra não está nas melhores condições eu digo por ela. As personagens de Beyblade não pertencem à Xia, só eu e a outra miúda. E a croma de cabelo roxo pertence à prima dela.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tarde na praia**

**Miharu:** AH! Kai, estou aborrecida!

**Kai:** (deitado na cama a ler) O que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

**Miharu:** Tudo! És tu quem toma conta de mim. u.u

**Kai:** ¬¬ Eu não sou nenhuma baby-sitter.

**Miharu:** (voando para junto dele) Mas és tu que tens ficado comigo durante este tempo todo e isso faz de ti como meu irmão mais velho! – diz com os olhos brilhando.

**Kai:** Pensei que fossemos primos.

**Miharu:** Pois...já me esquecia. E então? Não vamos fazer nada esta tarde?

Kai: Como o quê?

**Miharu:** Hum...ir à praia! Tu disseste no outro dia que me levavas.

**Kai:** E porque não vais sozinha?

**Miharu:** Porque não sei o caminho, ora! Agora vamos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson:** Não pode ser! ToT Eu estou a perder!

**Kaira:** Eu disse que às damas não me ganhavas!

**Tyson:** . Mas tu já sabias que ganhavas!

**Max:** É para veres o que nós sofremos. u.u

**Ray:** Pois, tu da outra vez também sabias que ganhavas por isso agora é a tua vez de sofrer.

**Hilary:** O Tyson é demasiado atrasado para jogar às damas...

**Tyson:** Tu também?

**Hilary:** Calma, eu ajudo-te.

**Ray:** Ei, assim não é justo! Se vais ajudar o Tyson, eu ajudo a Kaira.

**Kaira:** É isso mesmo! Ray, és tão querido! – ele corou um pouco.

**Max:** Isto vai ser interessante.

**Kenny:** Só espero que eles não se matem.

**Kayoko:** Kenny, não digas isso.

**Haru:** Mas ele tem razão. Quando estes quatro brigam parece que o mundo vai abaixo. – naquele momento o Kai estava a preparar-se para sair.

**Max:** O Kai é que faz bem. Vai-se embora para não ouvir estes quatro.

**Kenny:** É mesmo. u.u

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pelo caminho Miharu estava sossegada, sentada no ombro do Kai a pensar. Cada vez mais se lembrava de casa e estava seriamente a pensar em ir lá fazer uma visita. Mas então lembrava-se da sua missão. Não podia deixar o Kai sozinho nem por um dia, mas Miharu continuava a questionar-se se algum dia iria conseguir. Olhou para o Kai. Era impossível saber como ele se sentia. Os seus olhos mostravam-se vazios, sem qualquer tipo de emoção e ele também não era do tipo de pessoa que falasse dos seus sentimentos. Será que alguma rapariga teria paciência para o aturar? E ele? Será que ele teria paciência para aturar alguma rapariga? Miharu volta a o olhar para a frente e vê alguém conhecido.

**Miharu:** Kai, vai até àquela esquina.

**Kai:** Para quê?

**Miharu:** Para eu me tornar humana.

**Kai:** Mas não podes ir assim?

**Miharu:** Esquece isso, agora anda! – e lá foi ele. Miharu voou rapidamente do seu ombro, estalou os dedos e pronto. – Vamos.

**Kai:** Mas Miharu, tu ainda não me explicaste.

**Miharu:** Nós não vamos à praia sozinhos.

**Kai:** Como? – mas não obteve resposta pois Miharu puxou-o até onde queria que eles fossem.

**Miharu:** Já percebeste?

**Kai:** Já...diz olhando de canto para Miharu.

**Miharu:** Ling! – sim, era Ling. Miharu tinha-a visto e lembrou-se do outro dia. Decidiu então convidá-la para ir com eles.

**Ling:** Huh? Miharu!

**Miharu:** Olá, como estás?

**Ling:** Bem e tu?

**Miharu:** Também. Diz-me, que fazes por aqui?

**Ling:** Vim fazer umas coisas à minha mãe. E tu?

**Miharu:** Vim com o Kai à praia.

**Ling:** Com o Kai? E onde está ele?

**Miharu:** Como assim? – naquele momento elas ouvem alguém aos berros e olham na direcção do barulho.

**Ling:** O que se passa ali?

**Miharu:** Não sei, mas parece...o Kai e aquela parece...a Noriko. – Miharu engoliu em seco. Noriko estava aos berros com o Kai no meio da rua. – Anda comigo Ling.

**Ling:** Está bem. – Ling estava confusa com o que se passava e apenas seguiu Miharu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Noriko:** Foste muito estúpido, sabias?

**Kai:** Ouve miúda, eu não tenho tempo para isto.

**Noriko:** Claro e achas que eu tenho?

**Kai:** Então, porque estás a desperdiçá-lo?

**Noriko:** Ora seu...

**Miharu:** (aproximando-se deles) O que se passa aqui?

**Noriko:** Olá Miharu. Estou só aqui a resolver uns assuntos com o teu primo.

**Miharu:** E posso saber que assuntos são esses?

**Kai:** Miharu...tu sabes...

**Miharu:** Pois...Kai podes ir embora que eu trato disto.

**Noriko:** Mas o meu problema é com o Kai, não contigo.

**Miharu:** Desculpa, mas não concordo. Kai?

**Kai:** Vemo-nos logo. – e foi-se embora. Ling não sabia bem o que fazer. Não queria ficar com Miharu pois não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, por isso decidiu ir com o Kai.

**Ling:** Kai, importas-te que eu vá contigo?

**Kai:** Huh...Ling?

**Ling:** n.nU Olá.

**Kai:** Hnpf!

**Ling:** Então...posso ir contigo?

**Kai:** Porque queres ir comigo?

**Ling:** Bem sabes...eu não quero ficar aqui a assistir a discussão delas e também porque...a Miharu disse que iam à praia e eu erh...gostava de ir se não te importares claro e se ainda fores para lá. – Kai não sabia bem o que responder. Ele não tinha paciência para aturar ninguém, mas a rapariga tinha-lhe pedido com tanta delicadeza que lhe era difícil negar.

**Kai:** Acho que não faz mal se vieres.

**Ling:** A sério? Muito obrigado.

**Kai:** Vamos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Max:** E declaro que o campeão, neste caso campeã, de damas é a única KAIRA! Uma salva de palmas para ela!

**Kaira:** Obrigado, obrigado. Eu adoro-vos a todos, bom na verdade só ao meu gatinho, mas faz de conta.

**Todos:** (excepto o Ray que aplaudia sem parar) ¬¬...

**Tyson:** . Tiveste sorte!

**Kaira:** Se tudo dependesse da sorte, eu não teria ganho. Tens é que admitir que sou mais inteligente.

**Tyson:** T.T Mas não é justo... – diz Tyson chorando no colo da Hilary.

**Hilary:** Pronto Tyson, amanhã vais ganhar.

**Tyson:** . Mas eu quero ganhar hoje.

**Kenny:** Pobrezinho...está com a depressão da derrota. u.u

**Ray:** Parabéns Kaira, foste fantástica!

**Kaira:** Obrigado, mas não teria conseguido sem ti, Ray.

**Ray:** É bom ouvir isso. Sabes uma coisa, o vencedor tem um prémio.

**Kaira: **(com os olhos brilhando) A sério? O que é?

**Ray:** Isto. – beija-a.

**Max:** Oh não, alerta vermelho.

**Tyson:** Eles vão começar aos beijos, é melhor bazar pessoal.

**Hilary:** Não sejam exagerados, talvez seja só um.

**Kaira:** Eu gosto desse prémio. E sabes, o companheiro do vencedor também recebe um prémio.

**Ray:** E qual é? – Kaira sorri e volta a beijá-lo.

**Hilary:** Ok, é mesmo alerta vermelho!

**Tyson:** Fujam! – e saíram todos do dojo o mais rapidamente possível deixando o Ray e a Kaira aos beijos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kai:** Chegámos.

**Ling:** É linda! – Ling desceu as escadas a correr para pisar a areia. – Ah, já tinha saudades de vir à praia. Obrigado por me deixares vir contigo Kai. – ele não respondeu. Sentou-se nas escadas e Ling ficou a olhar para ele. Aquele jeito era confuso para ela. Decidiu sentar-se a seu lado. – Eu gosto muito de vir à praia...e tu Kai? – não obteve resposta. Ling não sabia bem o que lhe dizer. Queria falar com ele mas não sabia como. Ele era diferente de todas as pessoas que ela já tinha conhecido ou talvez fosse só a aparência. Era algo que ela queria descobrir, só que ainda não sabia como. – Achas que a Miharu ficou bem?

**Kai:** Ela sabe cuidar bem de si.

**Ling:** Aquela Noriko parecia mesmo furiosa...

**Kai:** Não havia motivo.

**Ling:** Tu lá sabes...mas ela não parecia muito amistosa nem contigo, nem com a Miharu.

**Kai:** A culpa foi da Miharu. Se ela não tivesse ideias idiotas, nada daquilo tinha acontecido.

**Ling:** Se tu o dizes...mas sabes se ela vai vir para cá?

**Kai:** Duvido muito.

**Ling:** Está bem. – Ling já tinha conseguido falar mais com ele. Já tinha percebido uma coisa: ele só falava quando era mesmo necessário e nunca dizia mais do que era preciso. Achava piada a isso. Claro que não promove uma conversa animada, mas não era mau de todo e já se sentia mais à vontade com ele. – Kai, sabes o que a praia tem de mais bonito?

**Kai:** O que é?

**Ling:** O pôr-do-sol. É o que há de mais bonito na praia. – disse olhando para o horizonte.

**Kai:** É verdade. É...diferente... – disse também olhando para o horizonte.

**Ling:** Pois é. Já o viste nesta praia?

**Kai:** Algumas vezes.

**Ling:** Eu gostava de ver. Será que podes ficar comigo? – disse olhando para o Kai com um sorriso.

**Kai:** Hã? – Kai surpreendeu-se com o pedido de Ling. Agora definitivamente ela era estranha. Ele não sabia o que responder mas do jeito que ela olhava para ele com o mesmo sorriso doce fez com que ele dissesse a resposta mesmo sem pensar muito bem. – Eu fico.

**Ling:** Estás a falar a sério? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando e com carinha de criança quando recebe um doce.

**Kai:** Huh...sim, já disse que sim. – diz um pouco irritado e corado ao mesmo tempo por lhe ter feito a vontade.

**Ling:** Muito obrigado. – Kai não respondeu. Ainda não acreditava no que dissera. Estava surpreendido consigo mesmo, mas não sentia que fosse errado nem nada do género. Era só algo diferente...algo que não costumava fazer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson:** Mas onde será que o Kai se meteu? Ele vai chegar atrasado para o jantar.

**Max:** Tem calma Tyson.

**Tyson:** E já não bastava o Kai estar atrasado, agora também temos o Ray com cara de parvo.

**Max:** -.- É mesmo. A tarde fez-lhe mal ao cérebro.

**Tyson:** Olha para ele! Parece um zombie aparvalhado!

**Ray:** (despertando do transe) Zombies? Onde?

**Max:** Pirou de vez. u.u

**Tyson:** (ouvindo um barulho) Ei, o Kai já chegou. Kai, não vens jantar?

**Kai:** Já vou. – e foi para o seu quarto.

**Miharu:** (voando até ao Kai furiosa) Olha lá, onde é que andaste?

**Kai:** Não tens nada a ver com isso.

**Miharu:** Como?

**Kai:** Foi o que ouviste. Agora deixa-me que eu vou jantar.

**Miharu:** Ei, espera! Kai! – mas foi tarde demais pois o Kai já tinha saído. – Onde será que ele esteve esse tempo todo? Tenho que descobrir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Olha lá Miharu, qual foi a tua ideia de chamar croma à personagem da minha prima, hein?

**Miharu:** Apeteceu-me. u.u

**Xia:** Eu criei um monstro...T.T

**Miharu:** Mwahahahahaha! Já tomaste a medicação, não foi?

**Xia:** Já, mas o meu nervo malvado está ansioso por uma vítima. Ele até já ma descreveu e tudo!

**Miharu:** E como é ela?

**Xia:** É pequena, de olhos vermelhos, cabelo azul meia-noite, tem asas e é completamente irritante.

**Miharu:** n.n'' Erh...querida mestra, vamos ter calma...não é preciso recorrer à violência.

**Xia:** Hnpf! Apanhas-te num dia bom, mas para a próxima não me escapas!

**Miharu:** n.n''

**Xia:** Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Agora acho que só vou actualizar para a semana que vêm. Foram três capítulos seguidos e isso deu um adianto na fic que nem imaginam. Também preciso de algum tempo para organizar as ideias para o próximo capítulo.

Beijos e mandem reviews!


	9. Um dia normal

**Xia:** Olá pessoal! Tudo bom? Meu, eu disse que ia demorar o capítulo mas afinal não foi assim! XD

**Miharu:** Aí, caros leitores têm uma prova de como a menina Xia é uma men...

**Xia:** Nem mais uma palavra sua fada chata!

**Miharu:** Ai, desculpa...a Miharu foi uma menina mal-comportada.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Imitas mais uma vez a Ming Ming e podes crer que vais descobrir o que acontece quando me zango.

**Miharu:** n.nU...

**Xia:** Bom e aqui vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um dia normal**

**Miharu:** E depois disse-lhe: "Se te voltas a meter com o meu primo, podes crer que levas!"

**Kai:** O que ela respondeu?

**Miharu:** Ela ficou assim meia assustada, pediu desculpa e disse que nunca mais te ia chatear.

**Kai:** Isso é bom.

**Miharu:** Sim, mas diz-me: onde estiveste no outro dia à tarde ?

**Kai:** Eu? Isso não é da tua conta. – disse um pouco irritado.

**Miharu:** Porquê? Há algum problema em me dizeres? – diz num tom curioso.

**Kai:** Tens mesmo que saber?

**Miharu:** Claro. Tu desapareceste logo que comecei a falar com a Noriko e só voltaste na hora de jantar. Onde é que te meteste durante aquele tempo todo? – Kai não queria responder. Sabia que se dissesse a verdade, Miharu iria fazer um filme por isso decidiu mentir ou não contar toda a verdade.

**Kai:** Fui até à praia.

**Miharu:** Sozinho? Mas tu prometeste-me...T.T E o que foste lá fazer?

**Kai:** Fui treinar.

**Miharu:** Só pensas em treinar...será que não podes tirar um dia para descansar?

**Kai:** Como hoje?

**Miharu:** Sim, como hoje. Oh, espera...tu já estás a tirar um dia para descansar.

**Kai:** Exacto. – continuaram a caminhar em silêncio. Já era de tarde e Miharu conseguiu convencer o Kai para irem dar um passeio. Ela queria contar-lhe como tinha sido a sua conversa com Noriko, mas como no dia anterior não tinha conseguido visto que o Kai mal lhe dirigiu a palavra teve que arranjar outra forma. Pediu-lhe para irem dar um passeio e lá conseguiu que ele fosse. Miharu tinha reparado que o Kai estava um pouco estranho desde o outro dia. Era como se estivesse a esconder alguma coisa dela. Miharu queria saber mas não o podia obrigar a dizer. Apenas olhava para ele. Então lembrou-se que estes não tinham estado sozinhos no outro dia.

**Miharu:** Kai e para onde foi a Ling?

**Kai:** Hã? A Ling? O que tem ela? – diz um pouco irritado e sentido as faces rosarem mesmo sem se notar.

**Miharu:** No outro dia. Ela também estava connosco.

**Kai:** Ela foi para casa. – agora sim tinha sido mentira da grossa. Não disseram mais nada e continuaram a andar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson:** É hoje que eu tenho a minha desforra! Kaira, vamos jogar às damas!

**Kaira:** Eu adorava humilhar-te outra vez Tyson, mas eu já tenho planos para esta tarde.

**Tyson:** Ai sim? E pode-se saber que planos são esses?

**Kaira:** Se tens mesmo que saber, eu vou dar um passeio com o meu gatinho.

**Ray:** (entrando no dojo) Kaira, estás pronta?

**Kaira:** Sim Ray, nós vamos já! Adeus.

**Ray:** Até logo Tyson. – e foram-se embora de mãos dadas.

**Hilary:** (aparecendo por trás do Tyson com um ar não muito satisfeito) Eles foram dar um passeio...

**Tyson:** n.n'' Huh...Hilary...

**Hilary:** Porque nunca me levas a lado nenhum? T.T Estão todos fora e só nós é que estamos aqui.

**Tyson:** bem, então podíamos aproveitar. – diz com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

**Hilary:** Huh...que queres dizer com isso Tyson? – este não responde e aproxima-se dela. – Tyson, o que se passa?

**Tyson:** Nós vamos aproveitar. – e agarra-a pela cintura puxando-a para si e envolvem-se num beijo apaixonado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kai:** Miharu? Onde é que nós vamos?

**Miharu:** Agora que falas nisso eu não sei, mas estamos perto do parque.

**Kai:** ¬¬ Isso sei eu.

**Miharu:** Huh, Kai?

**Kai:** O que se passa?

**Miharu:** Eu já volto. – estalou os dedos e dentro de segundos tinha desaparecido deixando o Kai sozinho. Este ficou um pouco confuso mas logo continuou o seu caminho pois não tinha paciência para esperar por Miharu.

**Kai:** Onde será que ela foi desta vez?

**Voz:** Kai! – Kai olhou para trás para ver quem era. À primeira vista não reconheceu logo a quem pertencia a voz, mas logo lembrou-se de quem era.

**Kai:** Aki...

**Aki:** (aproximando-se dele) Olá Kai. Há quanto tempo. Diz-me, o que fazes por aqui?

**Kai:** Vim dar uma volta.

**Aki:** Vais continuar neste caminho?

**Kai:** Sim.

**Aki:** Então eu vou contigo. Eu vou a caminho de casa e assim fazemos companhia um ao outro. Que dizes?

**Kai:** Faz o que quiseres. E seguiu o seu caminho. Aki tomou aquilo como um sim e seguiu-o em silêncio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** Aposto que o Kai já se encontrou com a Aki. Isto é que foi mesmo sorte. A minha última oportunidade de o Kai arranjar namorada é ela. Só espero que dê tudo certo. – Miharu continuou a voar, mas logo avistou alguém. Alguém que ela conhecia bem e de que gostava muito. Escondeu-se numa esquina e voltou à sua forma humana. – Ling!

**Ling:** (virando-se para trás) Huh...Miharu!

**Miharu:** Olá! Que fazes por aqui?

**Ling:** Fui até à praia espairecer um pouco.

**Miharu:** À praia? Mas tu já sabes onde fica a praia?

**Ling:** Sim, o Kai mostrou-me no outro dia.

**Miharu:** O Kai?

**Ling:** Sim, ele esteve comigo na praia e até ficou comigo durante um bocado. - disse corando um pouco ao lembrar-se.

**Miharu:** O.O Ele fez o quê?

**Ling:** Porque estás assim Miharu? Ele não te disse?

**Miharu:** n.n'' Claro, claro que disse. Olha Ling, se não te importas eu tenho que ir, está bem? Vemo-nos noutro dia.

**Ling:** Huh...sim claro. Adeus Miharu. – despediu-se sorrindo.

**Miharu:** n.n'' Adeus. – e desapareceu da vista de Ling voltando à sua forma de fada e voando rapidamente na direcção onde esperava encontrar o Kai. – Eu não acredito que ele não me contou que esteve com a Ling. Mas ele vai ouvir das boas. – disse muito furiosa, continuando o seu voo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aki:** Bem, a Miharu é muito querida e engraçada.

**Kai:** Ela...nunca disse nada de mim? – Kai estava um pouco curioso pois sabia que Aki era a última candidata de Miharu, embora não estivesse interessado nela.

**Aki:** Não, nunca falámos de ti.

**Kai:** Está bem.

**Aki:** Mas porque perguntas?

**Kai:** Nada de especial...é só que a Miharu gosta muito de falar sobre aquilo que não deve.

**Aki:** Se tu o dizes... – o Kai estava a conversar com Aki embora esta tenha começado a fazer perguntas sobre Miharu.** (xia:belo assunto! XD)** Conseguia suportar Aki. Não era irritante, metida e acima de tudo estranha. Estranha...aquela palavra fazia-lhe lembrar de Ling. Ela era, a seu ver um pouco estranha. Sempre com um sorriso doce, mas ao mesmo tempo aquele sorriso era triste. – Kai, eu vou-me. A minha casa é já naquela rua. Obrigado por me deixares vir contigo.

**Kai:** Não foi nada. – naquele momento uma certa rapariga "estranha" estava a vir naquela direcção e vê alguém de costas. Rapidamente reconheceu quem era. De repente sente as suas faces corarem e sente-se um pouco nervosa mas anda mais depressa e decide chamar pela tal pessoa.

**Ling:** Kai! – este reconheceu a voz de imediato e virou-se rapidamente na sua direcção.

**Kai:** Ling...és tu...

**Ling:** Kai...já não te via há algum tempo.

**Kai:** É verdade... – ela era estranha, mas ele também se sentia diferente quando falava com ela. Ling notou que ele não estava sozinho e perdeu logo o sorriso ao ver que era uma rapariga que o acompanhava.

**Ling:** Desculpa, eu não sabia que tinhas...companhia...

**Kai: **Quem? Ela só veio comigo, porque ambos vínhamos pelo mesmo caminho. – não sabia porquê, mas quis dizer-lhe que Aki não estava ali de propósito. Aki percebeu que estava ali à mais e sentiu que o ambiente estava a ficar pesado por isso decide despedir-se.

**Aki:** Mais uma vez obrigado Kai. Adeus. – e foi-se embora não esperando o Kai despedir-se.

**Ling:** (aproximando-se do Kai) n.n' Não precisavas ter explicado o porquê dela estar contigo. – Kai então percebeu o que tinha feito e corou um pouco irritado. Ling achou divertido o jeito dele.

**Kai:** E o que estás aqui a fazer? – disse num tom frio.

**Ling:** Vou para casa. Estive na praia. – ao dizer isto sentiu as suas faces corar novamente.

**Kai:** Na...praia? – era óbvio que sempre que ouvia essa palavra lembrava-se do dia em que lá tinha estado com Ling. O seu jeito doce e carinhoso tinha mexido com ele. Talvez de uma maneira que ele próprio desconhecesse.

**Ling:** Sim e encontrei a Miharu pelo caminho.

**Kai:** A Miharu?

**Ling:** Sim. Disse-lhe que tinha estado na praia e ela ficou surpreendida por eu já saber o caminho então disse-lhe que tu me tinhas mostrado, mas ela ficou um pouco estranha. Tu disseste-lhe?

**Kai:** Não, não lhe disse.

**Ling:** Mas porque não?

**Kai:** Porque não quis. – um momento de silêncio instalou-se entre eles até que este é quebrado por Ling.

**Ling:** Eu gostava de ficar aqui mais um pouco, mas tenho de voltar.

**Kai:** Então...vemo-nos depois.

Lin**g:** Sim... – e segue o seu caminho. Ling queria ter ficado ali mais tempo, junto de Kai. Gostava tanto da companhia dele. Seria tolice? Ela nunca tinha sentido nada daquela forma. Kai também sentia algo diferente. O seu coração estava a bater um pouco mais depressa, mas ele não conseguia explicar porquê. Queria saber a resposta, mas algo lhe dizia que a resposta estava a ir-se embora e era melhor apanhá-la antes que fosse tarde.

**Kai:** Ling?

**Ling:** (virando-se para trás com um brilho nos olhos) Sim?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miharu tinha voado até casa do Tyson na esperança que o Kai tivesse voltado, mas tinha-se enganado. Estava a voar de um lado para o outro à sua espera quando ouve a porta do quarto a abrir-se.

**Miharu:** Kai! Onde é que te meteste?

**Kai:** Em lado nenhum. Apenas encontrei-me com a Aki, o que acho sinceramente que foi culpa tua.

**Miharu:** n.n' Huh, pois talvez...mas olha eu encontrei a Ling e sabes o que ela me disse?

**Kai:** Que nós estivemos na praia juntos.

**Miharu:** o.o Como sabes?

**Kai:** Ela disse-me. Encontrei-me com ela por acaso.

**Miharu:** Encontraste-te com ela...sabes eu não estou a gostar muito desses encontros.

**Kai:** Não tens nada a ver com isso. – e prepara-se para sair do quarto.

**Miharu:** Ei, onde vais?

**Kai:** Jantar. – e sai do quarto deixando Miharu furiosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Bem e aqui está. Eu sei que ficou horrível. Eu acho que as ideias ainda não estavam no lugar, mas o que está feito, está feito! Agora aguentem-se! XD Espero que tenham gostado e prometo que vou tentar que o próximo seja melhor.

Espero que tenham gostado, beijos e mandem reviews!


	10. O desespero de uma fada

**Xia:** Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! Por favor queridos leitores perdoem-me por publicar o capítulo com um dia de atraso! Será que me perdoam? Espero que sim. Bem, hoje eu não tenho aqui a Miharu, porque ela está no meio da sua missão de encontrar o rapaz desaparecido. O que se passa, perguntam vocês. Bom, leiam o capítulo e já descobrem! XD As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**O desespero de uma fada**

**Miharu:** Como assim não sabem? Ele é vosso amigo!

**Tyson:** Mas Miharu, nós nunca sabemos onde o Kai anda, ele nunca nos diz. Tu devias saber isso melhor que ninguém.

**Miharu:** Pois, ele sempre me disse para onde ia, além disso ele levava-me com ele. – disse enquanto lágrimas formavam-se nos seus olhos.

**Max:** Miharu...tem calma...

**Miharu:** Raios! Eu tenho que o encontrar! – continua dando um soco na parede assustando os rapazes e tentando conter as lágrimas.

**Ray:** Miharu, ele deve estar ocupado, só isso.

**Tyson:** Sim, talvez se esperares um pouco ele chegue e assim falas com ele.

**Miharu:** Já esperei uma semana Tyson...não posso esperar mais! – e sai do dojo a correr deixando os rapazes para trás um pouco confusos.

Miharu não conseguia esperar mais. Naquele dia fazia uma semana que ela mal que colocava a vista em cima do Kai. Ela só o via durante a noite, quando ele chegava a casa. Ele estava diferente. Já não falava com ela como dantes, saía de manhã sem ninguém notar e cada vez que tentava falar com ele, Kai fugia ou tentava mudar de assunto ganhando sempre. Miharu já tinha estado à sua procura, mas talvez nunca tivesse procurado o suficiente. Agora estava na altura de o encontrar. Miharu estalou os dedos e logo voltou à sua forma de fada, tornando-se visível, e voou o mais rápido que pôde em busca do rapaz desaparecido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ling:** Ah, não é justo! – diz cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho como uma criança amuada. – Ganhaste outra vez.

**Kai:** Isso é talvez, porque eu sou melhor do que tu. – diz num tom convencido.

**Ling:** Mas eu também jogo bem. Tiveste sorte!

**Kai:** Claro, então e as outras vezes? – esse comentário fez uma veia saltar da cabeça de Ling, mas acalmou-se, recolheu o beyblade e guardou-o.

**Ling:** Não quero treinar mais. Já estou farta. – e dirigiu-se até uma árvore, passando ao lado de Kai que olhava para ela, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso devido ao jeito dela. Ling sentou-se, encostando-se à árvore e depois levantou a cabeça fintando Kai. – Então? Vais ficar de pé o dia todo ou vai sentar-te? – disse Ling não contendo o sorriso.

Kai não respondeu e simplesmente deitou-se a seu lado, braços cruzados por baixo da cabeça, pernas cruzadas e a tal ervinha na boca. Ling ao olhar para ele sentiu as suas faces corarem, mas ao notar a ervinha voltou a irritar-se. Então tirou a ervinha da boca do Kai.

**Kai:** Ei, para que foi isso?

**Ling:** Se estás com fome diz, não é preciso andares a comer erva. ¬¬

**Kai:** Eu estou com isso na boca, porque quero agora dá-me isso.

**Ling:** Eu dou-te, mas ainda gostava de saber qual o objectivo de teres isso na boca. – e devolveu-lhe a ervinha.

**Kai:** Nenhum. – e volta a pôr a ervinha na boca.

Não disseram mais nada. Já estavam habituados aos seus momentos de silêncio desde uma semana atrás. Á uma semana que passavam os dias juntos. Tudo tinha começado no dia em que Ling encontrara Kai com Aki.

**Flashback**

**Kai:** Ling?

**Ling:** (virando-se para trás com um brilho nos olhos) Sim? – ao encarar a rapariga sentiu-se um idiota por a ter chamado. Não tinha nada para lhe dizer. Ou tinha?

**Kai:** Não é nada. – ao ouvir isto logo a tristeza se apoderou de Ling.

**Ling:** Diz, o que é.

**Kai:** Esquece, não é nada. – e começa a ir-se embora, mas logo ouve passos rápidos atrás de si e sente alguém a puxar por ele.

**Ling:** Espera um pouco, por favor.

**Kai:** O que queres?

**Ling:** Bem...tu podes não ter nada para me dizer, mas eu quero dizer-te uma coisa. – as suas faces tomaram uma tonalidade vermelha ao dizer isto. Ainda não tinha a certeza do que havia de dizer ao Kai, mas tinha que tentar se o queria ver novamente.

**Kai:** Que queres dizer-me?

**Ling:** Bem...huh...eu...eu quero voltar a ver-te! – Kai foi apanhado de surpresa. Não sabia o que dizer, mas sentia algo diferente. Algo diferente quando estava com ela. Algo que mexia com ele por dentro. Tinha que aproveitar aquela oportunidade para descobrir o que era.

**Kai:** Queres...voltar a ver-me?

**Ling:** S-sim, quero. Não sei porquê, mas quero. Podemos voltar a encontrar-nos? – era estranho mas ele queria aceitar. Sentia que não fazia mal em dizer que sim, era apenas algo diferente.

**Kai:** E para quando é isso?

**Ling:** Amanhã mesmo! – estava desesperada. Do pouco tempo que já tinha passado com ele tinha sentido algo que estava a ficar cada vez mais forte. Queria estar junto dele e não podia esperar.

**Kai:** Amanhã? E a que horas?

**Ling:** Não sei bem...diz-me tu. – não podia dizer-lhe que queria estar com ele desde de manhã até à noite.

**Kai:** Pode ser de manhã, logo cedo na praia?

**Ling:** Sim, claro que sim!

**Fim do Flashback**

Assim a amizade que ambos estavam a criar foi aumentando junto com aquele sentimento estranho que fazia o coração bater mais depressa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** Onde será que ele anda? Já fui a todo o lado... – naquele momento Miharu estava a voar perto daquele parque do primeiro episódio de G-Revolution. **(xia: sem contar com os outros...XD)** – Bem, talvez não por todo o lado! – Miharu voou parque dentro. Procurou por todos os cantos e nada. Então voou pelo monte e qual não foi o seu alívio quando encontrou o Kai. Estava prestes a tornar-se visível e gritar por ele quando repara que ele não está sozinho. Aproximou-se para ver quem era. – _"Não pode ser...Ling? Ele está...com a Ling? Porquê? E ainda por cima parece estar...contente."_ – Miharu observava em choque o quanto felizes conversavam os dois. Claro que Ling era quem mais falava. Contava-lhe de tudo e ele lá de vez em quando é que lhe dizia qualquer coisa. Miharu saiu de lá furiosa e triste.

Não fazia sentido...e porque ele nunca lhe disse nada? Ela era sua amiga...era a sua fada. De tão irritada só pensou na vingança e o seu alvo estava perto. Aki passava ali por perto e Miharu decidiu pôr o seu plano em prática. Após se transformar em humana correu até Aki dando-lhe um toque no ombro.

**Aki:** (virando-se para trás) Miharu! Olá, há quanto tempo!

**Miharu:** É mesmo.

**Aki:** Onde tens andado?

**Miharu:** Estive fora durante uns dias. Aki, tens um minuto?

**Aki:** Sim, porquê?

**Miharu:** Eu preciso falar contigo. – disse com um brilho um pouco malicioso nos olhos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rapidamente a noite chegara e Miharu já se sentia melhor. Tinha conseguido o que queria e preparava-se para enfrentar o Kai. A porta do quarto abriu-se. Kai entrou e sentou-se na cama.

**Miharu:** Bem-vindo! Finalmente apareces. – diz aproximando-se dele.

**Kai:** Hnpf!

**Miharu:** Diz-me, onde tens andado durante estes dias?

**Kai:** Não é da tua conta.

**Miharu:** Claro, não é da minha conta o que tu andas a fazer com a Ling no parque. – Kai ao ouvir isto levantou-se rapidamente da cama. Como Miharu podia saber?

**Kai:** Como...é que sabes disso?

**Miharu:** Eu vi-vos. Hoje fui à tua procura e então vi-te com ela. Estavam muito divertidos os dois.

**Kai:** Isso não é da tua conta.

**Miharu:** Claro que não. Nada é da minha conta. Por isso é que estou encarregue de te arranjar namorada!

**Kai:** Eu nunca te pedi nada disso. Meteste-te porque quiseste.

**Miharu:** Eu meti-me, porque te queria ajudar!

**Kai:** Eu não pedi a tua ajuda.

**Miharu:** Pois, mas agora já é tarde demais! E para tua informação tens um encontro marcado.

**Kai:** O quê?

**Miharu:** Foi isso que ouviste! Mas isso é claro se não estiveres muito ocupado com a tua namorada, Ling.

**Kai:** A Ling não é minha namorada!

**Miharu:** Mas gostas dela não é? Vá admite! Tu estás apaixonado por ela! – por mais que essas palavras doessem Miharu tinha que as dizer.

**Kai:** Eu não estou nada apaixonado por ela! Queres parar de dizer disparates Miharu?

**Miharu:** Muito bem, então se é assim amanhã podes ir ao teu encontro com a Aki.

**Kai:** Como queiras, mas acredita que só vou para não armar confusão e não porque me estás a pedir.

**Miharu:** Claro, não pensei outra coisa. E não te preocupes com a tua "amiga". – disse dando um tom irónico na última palavra. – Eu vou ter com a Ling no teu lugar. – Kai não se sentiu muito confortável com o que Miharu disse. Na verdade estava preocupado com o que ela podia fazer com Ling, mas ainda não percebia porquê. Talvez porque fosse amigos. Sim, devia ser isso. Saiu do quarto muito irritado batendo com a porta atrás de si. Miharu ficou no quarto e não percebendo muito bem porquê começou a pensar em casa, nas amigas e nele. As lágrimas que estavam paradas nos seus olhos caíram pela sua pequena face deixando Miharu a chorar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Bem...isto foi dramático...nunca pensei escrever algo assim tão sentido. Acho que faço tudo sempre de uma forma um tanto superficial. Mas continuando, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Para ser sincera esta última parte foi a minha favorita. Só espero é que a Miharu não me processe por excesso de sofrimento. u.u Ah! E mais uma vez peço desculpa por publicar o capítulo com um dia de atraso.

Então até ao próximo, beijos e mandem reviews!


	11. Sentimentos feridos

**Miharu:** Olá pessoal! Tiveram saudades minhas? Aposto que sim! Afinal de contas eu sou o ser mais adorado desta fic!

**Voz:** Olha lá, vieste aqui para te idolatrares ou para explicares o motivo da Xia não poder estar aqui?

**Miharu:** ¬¬ Ling...és tu...

**Ling:** Olá! n.n

**Miharu:** O que fazes aqui? Quem ajuda a Xia sou eu, não tu!

**Ling:** Mas ela deu-me autorização para vir aqui, principalmente porque tinha medo que não fizesses uma boa introdução, como estavas a fazer agora.

**Miharu:** ¬¬...

**Ling:** n.n Bom, caros leitores, visto que a Miharu não está em condições para apresentar o capítulo eu encarrego-me disso. A Xia não está cá, porque ainda está em recuperação emotiva e não me perguntem porquê, porque também não sei!

**Miharu:** Se soubesses dava-te um ataque!

**Ling:** ¬¬ Bom e então a Xia espera que gostem do capítulo e manda dizer que, infelizmente, as personagens de Beyblade não lhe pertencem, só nós!

**Miharu:** ¬¬ Eu ainda acho que pertenço a mim mesma...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sentimentos feridos**

A manhã ainda não tinha chegado e Miharu já estava acordada. Não tinha conseguido dormir nada. Ainda estava a pensar na discussão que tinha tido com o Kai. Estava sentada na beira da janela a observá-lo. A dormir ele parecia-lhe tão bem, porque seria? Ao primeiro raio de sol que bateu na janela Miharu foi-se embora deixando o Kai ainda a dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tyson:** Bom-dia Kai! – como é óbvio ele não respondeu, mas ao contrário dos outros dias ele estava mais estranho e mais pensativo.

**Max:** Ele não parece estar bem.

**Ray:** Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – os três olharam uns para os outros e então ocorreu-lhes.

**Tyson/Max/Ray:** Miharu... – ao ouvir esta palavra o Kai despertou dos seus pensamentos.

**Tyson:** Kai, ontem a Miharu andava à tua procura. Falaste com ela?

**Kai:** Sim. – disse num tom frio fazendo com que a conversa acabasse por ali.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ling:** (olhando para o relógio) O que será que aconteceu? Ele já devia ter chegado à uma hora atrás, não percebo...não...percebo... – lágrimas formaram-se nos seus olhos, mas logo desapareceram ao ouvir passos atrás de si. O seu coração começou a bater mais depressa, virou-se rapidamente na esperança de ver um rapaz alto, esbelto, com uma expressão vazia e um inexplicável brilho no olhar, mas em vez disso o que viu foi uma jovem também alta e esbelta, de longos cabelos azul meia-noite e olhos vermelhos a aproximar-se.

**Miharu:** Olá Ling! – disse com um sorriso.

**Ling:** Miharu...o que estás aqui a fazer? – Miharu não respondeu e sentou-se ao lado de Ling.

**Miharu:** Estás à espera do Kai, não é verdade?

**Ling:** Sim mas...como é que sabes? E onde está ele?

**Miharu:** Tem calma, eu já te explico tudo.

**Ling:** Então explica.

**Miharu:** Bem Ling, eu sei que estavas à espera do Kai, porque descobri que vocês andavam a encontrar-se e ele hoje não vem, porque tem coisas a fazer.

**Ling:** Como o quê? – Ling não estava muito convencida do que Miharu lhe tinha dito. Apesar de pensar que Kai e Miharu eram primos tinha uma certa impressão de que era mentira e o facto de Miharu estar ali...podia querer dizer muita coisa.

**Miharu:** Não sei, mas como não teve tempo de te avisar, pediu-me para vir aqui dizer-te o que se passava.

**Ling:** Está bem... – Ling olhou para o mar com um olhar triste. A explicação de Miharu até nem fora má de todo e talvez estivesse a pensar algo sem sentido e o Kai não tivesse mesmo podido ir, mas a Miharu ali? Era estranho.

Miharu observou Ling por um momento. Lembrou-se de quando a viu com o Kai. Estavam tão bem naquela altura que qualquer pessoa os podia confundir com um casal de namorados. Será que era isso? Eles tinham-se apaixonado? Mas como, se Miharu não tinha feito nada para provocar isso? Continuava a observar Ling e repara numa lágrima prestes a cair. Miharu agora tinha a certeza. Ling só podia estar apaixonada, se não estivesse porque estaria a chorar? Mas tinha de confrontar Ling para saber a verdade e aquela era a sua oportunidade.

**Miharu:** (colocando a mão no ombro de Ling) Porque estás a chorar?

**Ling:** (enxugando as lágrimas) Não é nada, deixa estar.

**Miharu:** (sorrindo) Tu gostas dele não é?

**Ling:** Do que estás a falar?

**Miharu:** Gostas do Kai, não é verdade?

**Ling:** Claro que gosto do Kai, somos amigos!

**Miharu:** Não, o que eu quero dizer é que estás apaixonada por ele.

**Ling:** Apaixonada? Eu? Não, claro que não! – disse corada.

**Miharu:** Então porque estás com essa cara? – Ling não respondeu. Não lhe entrava na cabeça aquilo que Miharu lhe acabara de dizer. Miharu levantou-se e preparou-se para ir embora, mas antes quis ter a certeza de que não estava errada quanto a Ling. – Pensa nisso Ling, está bem? – disse piscando-lhe o olho e indo-se embora.

**Ling:** Miharu, espera! – tarde demais. Miharu já tinha desaparecido. – Eu...apaixonada...pelo Kai? Não pode ser...mas então...o que é este aperto que sinto no peito?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hilary:** Ei, rapazes! Vejam o que nós acabámos de saber!

**Tyson:** O que se passa Hilary?

**Hilary:** É sobre a escola.

**Tyson:** ¬¬ Então já não quero saber.

**Kaira:** Acho que vais gostar de saber o que é, Tyson.

**Ray:** E então? Qual é o grande mistério?

**Kaira:** Vai haver um baile para dar as boas-vindas aos alunos! – diz com os olhos a brilhar.

**Tyson/Ray/Max/Kenny:** Um baile?

**Haru:** Sim, e nós vamos todos!

**Max:** Só uma coisa, tem que se ir aos pares?

**Kayoko:** Não é preciso, mas assim é mais divertido.

**Tyson:** O melhor vai ser a comida! – diz babando-se.

**Hilary:** ¬¬ Controla-te Tyson! – diz dando um toque na sua cabeça.

**Tyson:** Ei, para que foi isso?

**Hilary:** Porque mereceste. u.u

**Tyson:** Ora sua...

**Haru:** Vão começar outra vez... – suspiro geral entre todos.

Miharu que tinha acabado de chegar ouvira a conversa toda e voou rapidamente até ao quarto do Kai para lhe contar as novidades. Quando entra no quarto encontra o Kai sentado na cama com um ar não muito satisfeito.

**Miharu:** Kai, porque estás com essa cara? – este levanta a cabeça fintando a pequena fada que voava alegremente à sua frente.

**Kai:** Estragaste-me o dia, não achas que é suficiente? – Miharu sentiu-se triste com o comentário mas não se deixou ir abaixo.

**Miharu:** Bem, olha acabei de descobrir uma coisa! Vai haver um baile na tua escola para dar as boas-vindas a todos os alunos e se hoje tudo correr bem, podes convidar a Aki. Não achas uma óptima ideia?

**Kai:** Claro, como queiras Miharu. – levantou-se e preparou-se para sair.

**Miharu:** Queres que vá contigo? Posso dar-te uma ajuda se quiseres e...

**Kai:** Não, obrigado Miharu. Eu vou bem sozinho.

**Miharu:** Está bem... – Kai foi-se embora sem se despedir deixando Miahru sozinha. - Então é verdade...tu estás mesmo a gostar dela...porquê?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Já fazia um tempo que Kai e Aki caminhavam em silêncio. Kai estava com a cabeça em outro lugar e Aki não sabia o que fazer.

**Aki:** Kai, estás bem? – ao ouvir isto o Kai parou de andar e Aki parou logo de seguida.

**Kai:** Desculpa Aki, mas eu não posso continuar aqui.

**Aki:** Tudo bem, não te preocupes. – o Kai deu um pequeno sorriso e foi-se embora.

Como ainda era cedo para voltar para casa decidiu ir dar uma volta. Pelo caminho passou pela praia. O sol estava a pôr-se. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia que tinha estado ali com a Ling. Ela era tudo o que não conseguia imaginar numa rapariga. Talvez fosse por isso que gostasse tanto da sua companhia. Sentou-se nas escadas da praia a observar o mar e o anoitecer e deixou-se perder nos seus pensamentos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já tinha anoitecido e o Kai ainda não tinha voltado. Miharu voava alegremente pelo quarto já a pensar em como o baile iria ser, em quanto o Kai iria estar contente e iria agradecer-lhe por o ter ajudado. E claro que também iria esquecer Ling. Uma rapariga que não estava na lista não podia sequer pensar em conhecer o Kai, quanto mais apaixonar-se! A porta do quarto abriu-se. Kai entrou e Miharu voou em sua direcção com um enorme sorriso. O Kai não estava feliz como ela esperava, mas não devia perder a esperança, afinal de contas era o Kai! Se ele estivesse a sorrir aí sim seria estranho.

**Miharu:** Então? Como correu o teu encontro?

**Kai:** Não correu.

**Miharu:** Como assim não correu? Não foste ter com a Aki?

**Kai: **Fui.

**Miharu:** E então? Conta-me o que vocês conversaram, o que andaram a fazer até agora. Já a convidaste para o baile? Não me digas que ela não aceitou.

**Kai:** Miharu, não aconteceu nada.

**Miharu:** Mas como? E porquê?

**Kai:** Porque eu fui-me embora a meio desse tal "encontro".

**Miharu:** Tu o quê? Mas porque raio fizeste isso?

**Kai:** Porque eu não queria estar ali. Tu não me podes obrigar a fazer algo que não quero.

**Miharu:** Kai, aquela era a tua última oportunidade de algum dia arranjares alguém que te suporte e é isso que fazes? Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive para te arranjar uma rapariga decente, é isso que fazes? É assim que me agradeces por todo o meu trabalho?

**Kai:** Caso não tenhas percebido Miharu, eu nunca quis arranjar namorada. Eu nunca te pedi nada disso e por isso eu não tenho que te agradecer. Achas que te vou agradecer por todos os dias me chateaste com a mesma coisa? Pelas vergonhas e chatices que me fizeste passar? – Kai estava irritado. Estava cansado de engolir e agora estava a pôr tudo para fora.

**Miharu:** (quase a chorar) Mas eu pensava que gostavas dos nossos dias juntos...

**Kai:** Pois enganaste-te! Agora deixa-me em paz que eu quero dormir. – mas ao notar a expressão da pequena fada sente um aperto no peito. Lágrimas caíam do seu rosto sem parar e via-se a expressão de dor e raiva no seu pequeno rosto.

**Miharu:** Kai...tu não passas...de um...IDIOTA! - disse com todas as suas forças e voando janela fora chorando cada vez mais.

Kai estava um pouco confuso mas num impulso correu até à porta do dojo numa tentativa de ver Miharu. Olha para os céus mas não há rasto da pequena fada. Miharu tinha desaparecido no meio do escuro da noite. Kai fechou a porta e voltou para o quarto, deitando-se na sua cama. Sentia-se arrependido pelo que tinha acontecido, mas agora não podia fazer nada para voltar atrás. Agora a única coisa que podia fazer era esperar que Miharu voltasse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ling:** Mas qual foi a tua ideia de chamares o Kai de idiota?

**Miharu:** Ele mereceu, se não fosse tão estúpido talvez isso não tivesse acontecido. u.u

**Xia:** Meninas, meninas acalmem-se! Eu sabia que deixar-vos as duas aqui sozinhas ia dar sarilhos.

**Ling/ Miharu:** Xia!

**Xia:** Olá! Tiveram saudades?

**Ling:** Bem, tu fazes sempre falta, não é?

**Miharu:** Cá para mim não faz falta nenhuma. u.u

**Xia:** ¬¬ Obrigadinha...

**Miharu:** n.n''

**Xia:** Bem, espero que tenham gostado capítulo. Acho que não foi dos melhores e também eu estou a acabar de escrever muito tarde (não se conta a ninguém) e não estou já com cabeça.

**Ling:** Olha, já recuperaste daquilo que tinhas?

**Xia:** Sim, estou mesmo bem! Só queria dizer mais alguma coisa. Acho que o prazo de actualização da fic vai passar para o Sábado, visto que é o único dia que venho à net...

**Miharu:** A tua mãe é mesmo uma tortura...

**Xia:** -.- Podes crer...bom então espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que mandem as vossas reviews, boas ou más!

**Ling:** Beijos para todos!

**Miharu:** Fiquem bem e aproveitem porque a fic tá perto do fim.

**Xia:** Miharu! Isso não era para dizer!

**Miharu:** n.n'' Ai não era?

**Ling:** (suspiro) Esta miúda...


	12. De volta a casa

**Xia:** Olá pessoal! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo desta fic que está próxima do fim. É verdade, ela está a acabar.

**Miharu:** Não! Eu não quero ir para a lista de personagens já inventadas e que não voltarão a ser utilizadas. Não me faças isso!

**Xia:** Não te preocupes sua fadinha tonta. Eu como gosto tanto de ti vou passar a ter-te sempre comigo nas apresentações das minhas fics. Que dizes?

**Miharu:** Fixe! Assim vamos estar sempre juntas! Se calhar a minha próxima missão vai ser arranjar um namorado a esta escritora chatinha.

**Xia:** ¬¬ É que nem penses.

**Miharu:** n.n''...

**Xia:** Começamos?

**Miharu:** Sim. Esperamos as duas que todos do capítulo.

**Xia:** As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**De volta a casa**

Já fazia uma hora que Miharu estava a voar. As lágrimas já tinham secado, mas continuava a pensar na briga que tinha tido com o Kai. A princípio pensou em regressar, mas depois lembrou-se que poderia voltar a casa. Primeiro porque estava perto e depois porque não seria capaz de enfrentar o Kai tão cedo. Foi exactamente o que fez. Miharu voou durante algum tempo e passados uns minutos já avistava a floresta onde tinha crescido.

**Miharu:** De volta a casa...já tinha saudades. – Miharu voou mais um pouco e ouviu um barulho.

Eram vozes de outras fadas. Miharu avistou uma luz, na verdade uma fogueira. Estava a haver uma festa. Era isso que Miharu precisava para se animar. À sua frente, Miharu reparou em duas fadas sentadas num tronco de uma árvore conversando alegremente. Uma tinha cabelos vermelho-fogo e olhos da mesma cor só que um pouco mais claros e a outra tinha cabelos verdes claros e olhos da mesma cor. Ela reconheceu-as logo. Eram as suas amigas, de quem tinha sentido muita falta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fada de cabelos vermelhos:** Já passou tanto tempo desde que a Miharu desapareceu.

**Fada de cabelos verdes:** É verdade Ai. Se ela estivesse aqui agora, tenho a certeza que ia adorar esta festa.

**Ai:** Sim, principalmente porque o Yu veio à festa.

**Voz:** A falar mal de mim nas minhas costas? Meninas, isso fica muito feio! – as fadas reconheceram a voz e viraram-se para trás encontrando Miharu voando alegremente perto das amigas.

**Fada de cabelos verdes:** Miharu! És tu! Não acredito! – a fada elevou-se no ar voando até Miharu e abraçou-a.

**Miharu:** Miya...tive muitas saudades. – diz abraçando a amiga.

**Ai:** E nós também. – diz abraçando também Miharu.

**Miya:** Conta, onde estiveste este tempo todo?

**Miharu:** Vamos sentar-nos, que eu já explico tudo. – as três fadas sentaram-se no mesmo tronco em que estavam antes Ai e Miya e Miharu começou a contar tudo. – Bem, eu tenho estado com um rapaz humano.

**Miya:** Um humano? E como é ele?

**Miharu:** Bonito, muito bonito mesmo mas...tem um feitio muito...complicado... – diz enquanto lágrimas voltam a formar-se nos seus olhos. Miharu impede as lágrimas de cair, mas sabe que falar do Kai vai ser complicado.

**Ai:** Como assim?

**Miharu:** Digamos que ele não é assim muito sociável e foi por isso que decidi ajudá-lo. Quis ajudá-lo a arranjar uma namorada, alguém que realmente se importasse com ele e que o ajudasse a quebrar aquele gelo dentro dele.

**Miya:** E conseguiste?

**Miharu:** Ainda não. Ele hoje teve um encontro, marcado por mim é claro, com uma rapariga na minha opinião perfeita, mas estragou tudo e ainda teve a lata de brigar comigo.

**Ai:** Ele parece mesmo ter mau feitio.

**Miharu:** E o pior é que anda a meter-se com uma miúda que nem tem a minha aprovação.

**Ai:** Ele é um mal-agradecido.

**Miharu:** Podes crer.

**Miya:** E porque isso te chateia tanto Miharu? Por acaso gostas dele?

**Miharu:** (corando) Não sejas tonta Miya. Eu só estou preocupada com ele e tu sabes que só tenho olhos para o Yu. E por falar nele, onde anda o tipo mais lindo da floresta?

**Ai:** Está ali, junto da figueira.

**Miharu:** Continua lindo como sempre. – diz com olhos a brilhar. – Vou falar com ele, volto já! – e foi-se embora.

**Miya:** Não sei, mas acho que a Miharu está a gostar do tal humano.

**Ai:** Porque dizes isso? É normal que ela se chateie.

**Miya:** Mas não faz o estilo dela. A Miharu é muito descontraída e só se chateia a sério com alguém de quem gosta muito. E para ser sincera, acho que aquilo que ela sente pelo Yu não é amor.

**Ai:** Sim, mas mesmo assim ela tem um carinho especial por ele. Ele é o seu melhor amigo. Nem quero pensar em como ela vai ficar quando souber a verdade.

**Miya:** Sim, principalmente porque ela acha que o Yu gosta dela, quando na verdade...

**Ai:**...ele está caidinho pela Megumi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** Yu! – o rapaz olhou para ela. Tratava-se de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos curtos rebeldes e olhos da mesma cor tinha um corpo bonito, enfim o tipo mais lindo da floresta. Aquele era o rapaz por quem ela suspirava.

**Yu:** Miharu! És mesmo tu! Há quanto tempo!

**Miharu:** É verdade. Então, como estás?

**Yu:** Muito bem e tu?

**Miharu:** Agora estou melhor.

**Yu:** Aposto que sim, voltar a casa é sempre bom. Mas conta onde tens andado durante este tempo todo?

**Miharu:** Bem, sabes como é...tenho estado na cidade a ver umas coisas e não tenho tido tempo de voltar a casa senão hoje.

**Yu:** Deves andar muito ocupada.

**Miharu:** Pois é. Agora diz-me tu o que tens feito durante esse tempo todo.

**Yu:** Bem, eu tenho estado a pensar muito.

**Miharu:** Sim e em quê? Pode-se saber?

**Yu:** Tenho pensado em convidar a fada mais linda da floresta para sair. – disse com um sorriso idiota.

**Miharu:** A sério? – Miharu nem cabia em si de contente. Aquele era o momento por o qual tanto esperava. O momento em que o Yu lhe juraria amor eterno.

**Yu:** Sim, mas tenho que encontrar a Megumi primeiro.

**Miharu:** A Megumi? O que tem ela haver com isto?

**Yu:** Não é óbvio Miharu? A Megumi é a fada mais linda de todas! – Miharu não queria acreditar. A Megumi tratava-se de uma fada de longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes e era como a inimiga mortal de Miharu.

**Miharu:** Tu gostas...da Megumi?

**Yu:** Claro! De quem pensavas que estava a falar? Bem, foi bom falar contigo Miharu, mas tenho que ir. A Megumi vem aí e tenho que aproveitar a oportunidade. Adeus Miharu. – Miharu não respondeu. Ainda estava em choque. Duas desilusões no mesmo dia era demais para ela. Voltou para junto das amigas com as lágrimas nos olhos.

**Ai:** Miharu, estás bem?

**Miharu:** Como é que achas que estou Ai? Bem é que não!

**Miya:** Miharu, mas tu gostavas mesmo a sério do Yu?

**Miharu:** Não sei bem, mas nunca pensei que ele gostasse da Megumi.

**Ai:** Agora não podes fazer nada Miharu.

**Miharu:** Eu sei...rapazes...são todos uns idiotas.

**Miya:** Mas Miharu, diz-me agora ao sério...o que sentias pelo Yu? Amor? Amizade? Atracção?

**Miharu:** Bem, ele era um amigo muito especial para mim, eu tinha aquele fraquinho por ele principalmente porque ele parecia gostar de mim, mas não passou tudo de uma ilusão.

**Ai:** Desculpa nós nunca termos percebido, Miharu.

**Miharu:** Não se preocupem. Eu sou a única culpada de tudo o que me acontece... – Miharu baixou a cabeça.

Voltou a lembrar-se da briga que teve com o Kai. Não lhe saia da cabeça. As lágrimas voltaram, mas desta vez com mais força. Miharu chorava sem parar. Sentia-se desiludida consigo mesma. Como podia ajudar o Kai a encontrar namorada se ela nem para si conseguia encontrar? Agora pergunta-se se valeria a pena voltar.

**Miya:** Miharu? Miharu, estás bem? – Miharu não respondia.

Era incapaz do o fazer. Sabia que tinha feito figura de idiota tanto ao pensar que Yu gostava dela como ao pensar que podia ajudar o Kai. Mas agora percebia o motivo porque tinha ido ajudar o Kai. Ela pensava que sabia tudo sobre o amor e que podia trazer felicidade a todos apenas com os seus conselhos, embora não fosse verdade.

**Ai:** Miharu, diz alguma coisa!

**Miharu:** A culpa é minha...sou eu a idiota...

**Miya:** Miharu, tem calma.

**Miharu:** Meninas eu tenho que voltar.

**Ai:** Já? Mas ainda há pouco chegaste.

**Miharu:** Tenho que emendar as asneiras que fiz. – Miharu já voava e estava pronta partir.

**Miya:** Então boa sorte. Volta depressa.

**Miharu:** Obrigado. Não se preocupem, eu prometo que não me demoro.

**Ai:** Tem cuidado.

**Miharu:** Adeus! – e foi-se embora.

Naquelas últimas horas Miharu tinha vivido várias emoções juntas, mas todas elas a ajudaram a compreender os erros que tinha cometido. Agora percebia tudo. Tinha que voltar, pedir desculpa ao Kai e concentrar-se na sua missão, que agora percebia que estava quase completa. De repente soprou um vento forte fazendo com que uma folha voasse do bolso de Miharu. Apanhou a folha e sorriu ao ver o que estava lá escrito, algo de que se tinha esquecido mas que agora fazia sentido. Continuou o seu caminho o mais rápido que pôde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já faziam três horas que o Kai estava deitado na cama sem nunca dormir. Não conseguia deixar de pensar na discussão que tinha tido com Miharu. Sentia-se chateado consigo mesmo. A culpa tinha sido sua, tinha sido ele a começar, mas agora pensava que talvez fosse tarde demais. Kai ouve um barulho e senta-se na cama rapidamente, mas acalma-se ao ver uma pequena fada que conhecia muito bem atravessar a janela.

**Kai:** Miharu... – Miharu levanta a cabeça enfrentando Kai. Ao olhar para ele volta a sentir-se fraca e triste. As lágrimas voltam a cair dos seus olhos.

**Miharu:** Kai...desculpa...eu não devia...ter dito aquilo...

**Kai:** (aproximando-se dela) Miharu...tem calma... – Miharu chorava compulsivamente. Sentia-se triste por tudo o que tinha acontecido e agora que enfrentava Kai ainda estava pior.

**Miharu:** Não passo de uma...idiota...

**Kai:** Miharu não digas isso. Fui eu que gritei contigo, fui eu que tive a culpa, por favor não chores. – Kai estava preocupado. Nunca tinha visto Miharu naquele estado e logo ela que tinha sido sempre tão alegre.

**Miharu:** Não...deixa estar, não te preocupes. Tu não tens a culpa de nada. – Kai agora não percebia, mas tinha que arranjar maneira de alegrar a pequena fada. Kai pôs as suas mãos à volta de Miharu e colocou-a no seu ombro. Miharu corou um pouco com aquele gesto dele.

**Kai:** Não sei o que aconteceu, mas não te preocupes. Eu vou estar sempre do teu lado. – Miharu sorriu com aquelas palavras e aconchegou-se junto do rosto de Kai.

**Miharu:** Obrigado...eu prometo que vou arranjar-te alguém que seja capaz de te fazer feliz e que te ame de verdade. – Miharu acalmou-se e acabou por adormecer.

Kai deitou-a na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado já mais descansado por ter a sua fada de volta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Oh, que bonito.

**Miahru:** ¬¬ Deixa-me em paz!

**Xia:** XD Está bem, mas só porque estou enjoada...sabes que a única coisa boa disso é faltar ao teste de Matemática?

**Miharu:** Só mesmo tu...

**Xia:** Bem, espero que tenham todos gostado do capítulo. Sei que foi assim tudo de pancada mas era assim que tinha planeado. O "ele" finalmente foi revelado, mas admitam...esperavam melhor!

**Miharu:** E eu? Sou uma vítima nesta fic!

**Xia:** Pronto, tem calma Miharu.

Beijos pessoal, espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews!


	13. O baile

**Xia:** Olá pessoal! Tudo bem? Espero que sim! Bem, antes de mais vou explicar-vos o atraso do capítulo. Sabem, é que tive doente e depois faltei a uns testes na escola e por isso as minhas últimas semanas de aulas foram uma seca!

**Miharu:** Contando que são sempre...

**Xia:** Pois, lá isso é verdade...mas continuemos! Eu escrevi o capítulo durante esta semana que passou, mas acho que ficou meio estúpido por isso não esperem muita coisa. n.n''

**Miharu:** Pois bem, como a malu..., digo Xia já explicou vamos então passar ao capítulo! Espero que gostem mesmo estando mega estúpido.

**Xia:** ¬¬ Obrigado pelo apoio...as personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O baile**

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela do quarto onde Kai dormia acordando-o. Como já era de costume acordou primeiro que Miharu. A pequena fada dormia calmamente e parecia cansada, a noite passada tinha sido muito longa. Kai levantou-se, arranjou-se e foi-se embora. Como fazia todas as manhãs, dirigia-se à praia para se encontrar com Ling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miharu remexeu-se na cama e começou a abrir os olhos, finalmente despertando do seu sono. Notou que Kai já tinha saído e sorriu, pois tinha a certeza de onde ele estava. Miharu ouviu umas vozes no dojo e percebeu que eram as meninas. Lembrou-se do baile e voou rapidamente pela janela do quarto transformando-se em humana. Tinha que falar com as meninas sobre o baile e aquela era a sua oportunidade. Quando entrou viu as quatro raparigas muito animadas a conversar.

**Kaira:** Tenho a certeza que vai ser espectacular!

**Hilary:** Também eu! O problema vai ser convencer o Tyson a deixar a comida de lado. ¬¬

**Haru:** E afastar o Max dos doces. O que têm eles que eu não tenho?

**Miharu:** (entrando sem ninguém perceber) Açúcar? Não que esteja a dizer que és amarga. XD – as quatro raparigas viraram-se para a entrada e viram Miharu sorrindo e olhando para elas.

**Kayoko:** Miharu!

**Miharu:** n.n Olá! Como estão meninas?

**Hilary:** Bem. Diz, o que fazes por aqui?

**Kaira:** Se vieste ver o Kai desculpa dizer-te, mas ele não está.

**Miharu:** Eu sei. Eu vim falar com vocês sobre um assunto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ling estava sentada nos degraus da praia a observar o mar distraída nos seus pensamentos. Estava a pensar nos dias em que tinha visto o mar pela manhã com o Kai. Custava-lhe admitir, mas estava com saudades dele. Mas o que lhe custava mais admitir era que estava apaixonada. Era verdade. Já não olhava para ele da mesma forma, mas o problema era perceber uma única coisa: Miharu. Ling ainda não se tinha convencido que Miharu fosse prima do Kai e isso assustava-a, pois Miharu poderia gostar dele ou podiam até mesmo serem namorados. Ling estava tão distraída que não ouve passos de alguém aproximar-se. Só nota alguém quando a mesma pessoa se senta ao seu lado. Ao ver quem estava ao seu lado o seu espanto e alegria são tal que por mais que tente, Ling não consegue dizer nada. Apenas no seu pensamento voava um único nome: Kai.

**Ling:** _"Kai...como senti a tua falta..."_ – pensou observando o rapaz olhando para o mar.

**Kai:** Já estás aqui há muito tempo? – Ling surpreendeu-se com a pergunta do rapaz, foi a primeira coisa que lhe disse. Mas tratando-se do Kai não ligou muito e até ficou contente.

**Ling:** Na-não. Cheguei há pouco tempo.

**Kai:** Vamos? – disse levantando-se e esticando a mão a Ling.

**Ling:** Sim. – disse com um sorriso e agarrando a mão dele, levantando-se.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** Acabei de saber coisas óptimas sobre o baile! Agora só tenho que encontrar aquele rabugento e contar-lhe tudo. – por um momento Miharu parou a observou a paisagem à sua frente. Bons momentos vieram à sua mente deixando-a um pouco triste. – Está tudo a acabar...e eu...eu – Miharu suspirou e continuou o seu caminho. Sabia que o tempo para estar com o Kai estava a acabar.

Ela esperava que com o baile a sua missão acabasse e ela fosse capaz de voltar para casa descansada. Mas também a ideia apertava-lhe o coração. Seria verdade aquilo que Miya tinha dito? Ela estaria apaixonada? Não podia pensar assim. Tinha uma missão a cumprir e isso não a incluía a ela. Deixou os seus pensamentos de lado ao avistar o local onde tinha visto Kai e Ling pela primeira vez. Voou até lá e encontrou Kai deitado na relva e Ling sentada a seu lado. Estavam calados, mas Miharu podia ver os seus rostos um pouco corados, principalmente o de Ling. Como estava de bom-humor decidiu pregar uma partida ao Kai. Voou para perto do rosto dele e deu início ao seu plano.

"_Aposto que sei em que estás a pensar..." _– Kai abriu os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

**Kai:** Ling, disseste alguma coisa?

**Ling:** Eu? Não, porquê?

**Kai:** Por nada, esquece.

**Miharu:** _"Como tu gostas de ouvir a voz dela..."_ – disse Miharu de uma forma que só o Kai a conseguia ouvir. Miharu tinha feito um feitiço na sua voz permitindo apenas ao Kai a ouvir. O que era mais incómodo é que Miharu conseguia ouvir os pensamentos de Kai.

**Kai:** _"Mas que raio se passa?"_

**Miharu:** _"O que se passa é que tu estás doidinho para poder beijar essa rapariga aí ao teu lado e não tens coragem..." _– Kai de certa forma reconhecia a voz, mas corou e irritou-se com a afirmação daquela voz. Miharu não evitou rir com a expressão de Kai. Para seu azar foi dessa forma que Kai descobriu que era Miharu quem estava a falar.

**Kai:** _"Miharu, isso tem mesmo muita piada ¬¬..."_

**Miharu:** _"Então já descobriste o esquema...rapaz inteligente...devias ter visto a tua cara!"_

**Kai:** _"Pois, teve muita piada, sabes?"_

**Miharu:** _"Eu já imaginava!"_

**Kai:** _" ¬¬ Posso saber o que fazes aqui?"_

**Miharu:** _"Tenho que falar contigo, mas com a Ling aqui não dá..."_ – naquele momento Ling chama por Kai.

**Ling:** Kai, eu tenho umas coisas para fazer, mas não me demoro. Ficas aqui até...eu voltar? – disse corando um pouco.

**Kai:** Sim, não te preocupes. – Ling não disse nada. Levantou-se e foi-se embora sentindo as suas faces ganharem uma tonalidade vermelha.

**Miharu:** "Sim, não te preocupes." – disse imitando Kai. – Como tu gostas desta rapariga.

**Kai:** ¬¬x Somos amigos.

**Miharu:** Achas mesmo? Porque motivo te irias preocupar tanto com ela e porque brigarias comigo por causa dela se não sentisses mais que amizade? – Kai ficou sem resposta. Apenas olhava para Miharu sem saber o que dizer. – Bom, mas passemos ao motivo pelo qual vim aqui.

**Kai:** E o que é?

**Miharu:** Trago notícias sobre o tal baile.

**Kai:** E então? Tenho mesmo que ir?

**Miharu:** ¬¬ Que rapaz...Claro que tens! Tem haver com a escola!

**Kai:** Pois...já me tinha esquecido desse pormenor. u.u

**Miharu:** Mas trago boas notícias. Primeiro: vocês podem ir com a vossa roupa normal, nada de coisas estúpidas de fatinhos.

**Kai:** Isso já é um alívio.

**Miharu:** Segundo: não precisam ir aos pares, o que é bom pois assim vais com os teus amigos e também posso ir.

**Kai:** O quê? Também vais?

**Miharu:** Claro! Vou estar a vigiar-te para ver se corre tudo bem.

**Kai:** Como o quê?

**Miharu:** Tu e a Ling!

**Kai:** Como? Estás louca?

**Miharu:** Não! Estou bem sã daquilo que tenho que fazer e daquilo que vais fazer.

**Kai:** Vais voltar a dar-me conselhos idiotas? – perguntou um pouco assustado.

**Miharu:** Não! Não te precisas preocupar, pois não vais voltar a fazer figuras por minha causa.

**Kai:** Espero que sim.

**Miharu:** O que tu vais fazer é convidar a Ling para ir contigo ao baile.

**Kai:** O quê? – disse sentando-se rapidamente encarando a pequena fada de perto, o que a fez corar um pouco.

**Miharu:** Calma. Não tem que ser nada demais. A única coisa que tens de fazer é perguntar se ela também vai e para vocês se encontrarem por lá.

**Kai:** Não acredito...

**Miharu:** Kai, vá lá! Tens que ao menos fazer isso. Pensa que já fizeste coisas bem piores e faz isso ao menos por mim, está bem?

**Kai:** Hum, não sei...

**Miharu:** Kai, por favor! – diz Miharu com olhinhos de criança aos quais o Kai não conseguiu resistir.

**Kai:** Está bem, eu falo com ela.

**Miharu:** Yupi! – de tão alegra Miharu deu umas piruetas no ar parando de novo em frente do rosto de Kai. - Bem, eu estou a confiar em ti Kai. Agora vou até a casa do Tyson, pois combinei com as meninas para irmos às compras. Espero que não te esqueças do que prometeste.

**Kai:** Claro, não te preocupes.

**Miharu:** Adeus! – e foi-se embora desaparecendo no ar.

Não demorou muito para Ling voltar. Esta vinha a correr e parecia animada.

**Ling:** Kai, acabei de saber uma coisa!

**Kai:** O que foi? – disse sorrindo, mesmo sem notar, feliz por Ling estar de volta.

**Ling:** É que vai haver um baile na escola! Sabias?

**Kai:** Sim.

**Ling:** E porque não me disseste? – disse fazendo beicinho.

**Kai:** Porque...esqueci-me. – mentira – Mas já que falas nisso tenho algo para te perguntar.

**Ling:** O que é? – disse colocando-se perto de Kai com os olhos a brilhar feito uma criança pequena.

**Kai:** Bem... – ele corou ao pensar naquilo que ia perguntar, mas como tinha prometido a Miharu não teve escolha. – Estava a pensar se...querias estar nesse baile...comigo. – não acreditava no que tinha dito, mas por um lado também era o que queria. Ter a companhia dela por mais um dia.

**Ling:** Huh? – ela corou novamente. Estava realmente feliz por ouvir aquilo por parte de quem amava. Não sabia bem o que dizer, mas isso não a impediu de responder. – Claro que quero! Quer dizer...gostava muito. – corou ainda mais devido ao entusiasmo que tinha mostrado.

**Kai:** Então está combinado. Encontramo-nos lá.

**Ling:** S-sim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na noite do baile...

**Tyson:** É a primeira vez que fico contente de ir para a escola!

**Kenny:** Não admira, tu só vais para lá para comeres até não haver mais comida.

**Tyson:** ¬¬...

**Hilary:** Admite Tyson, ele tem razão.

**Tyson:** Mas quem disse que o meu interesse é só na comida?

**Kaira:** Oh vejam!

**Ray:** O que se passa Kaira?

**Kaira:** Há um bolo gigante ali naquela montra!

**Tyson/Max:** (com os olhos a brilhar e a babarem-se feito miúdos) Onde? Onde?

**Haru:** Nas vossas cabeças!

**Max:** Como assim?

**Kaira:** Era mentira! E depois dizes, Tyson, que não pensas só em comida. u.u

**Tyson:** T.T Não é justo...eu queria aquele bolo.

**Max:** Eu também...T.T

**Hilary:** Vá, vamos embora! – e continuaram o seu caminho numa conversa animada.

Naquele momento todos se dirigiam até à escola para o tão esperado baile. Miharu e Kai não tinham prestado muita atenção à pequena discussão que se tinha passado ali, pois iam mais atrás a conversar.

**Miharu:** Ah, não estejas assim! De certeza que vais adorar!

**Kai:** Vou adorar? Aquilo vai estar cheio de miúdos irritantes, a fazerem barulho por todo o lado, o Tyson a devorar a comida, a música a berrar mais alto que a Hilary e achas que vou adorar?

**Miharu:** n.n''' Não precisas pensar assim. Pensa que vais encontrar a tua princesa no baile!

**Kai:** ¬¬ Sem brincadeiras, Miharu.

**Miharu:** Entusiasmei-me! - disse pondo a língua de fora sem jeito.

Quando finalmente chegaram o que encontraram foi algo parecido com a descrição de Kai. A única coisa que faltava era o Tyson a devorar tudo. Foram todos até um canto onde podiam conversar sossegados. O Max convidou a Haru para dançar, o Kenny muito tímido fez o mesmo com Kayoko, o Tyson foi praticamente arrastado pela Hilary, o Ray e a Kaira desapareceram e desta forma o Kai e a Miharu ficaram sozinhos.

**Miharu:** Kai, já a viste?

**Kai:** De quem estás a falar?

**Miharu:** Da Ling, ora! Temos que a encontrar.

Mas não precisaram procurar mais pois Ling estava a dirigir-se ao Kai com um sorriso que foi desaparecendo quando Ling avistou Miharu conversando alegremente com Kai. Seria a prova das suas dúvidas? Miharu seria namorada do Kai? Hesitou em ir ter com eles, mas mesmo assim foi o que fez.

**Ling:** Olá. – disse um pouco sem jeito.

**Miharu:** Olá Ling! Já não te via há já algum tempo!

**Ling:** É verdade. – Ling por mais que tentasse evitar não tirava os olhos de Kai. Se ele lhe tinha pedido para passarem a noite juntos, porque a Miharu estaria ali?

**Miharu:** Meninos, eu já volto! Adeus! – Miharu saiu o mais rápido que pôde deixando os dois sozinhos. Tinha esperança que finalmente se acertassem.

**Ling:** Já chegaste à muito tempo?

**Kai:** Nem por isso. – Kai notou que Ling não estava completamente bem. Não tinha o seu sorriso habitual. – Ling, aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Ling:** Huh? – Ling não sabia bem o que responder.

Não queria agir como uma menina e fazer birra só porque Kai estava a conversar com uma rapariga que era suposto ser sua prima, mas o seu coração dizia-lhe que não era bem assim. Tinha que esclarecer aquela dúvida se algum dia queria poder contar-lhe a verdade sem ter medo de se magoar.

**Kai:** Então? – olhava para ela um pouco confuso. Queria saber o que a preocupava, o porquê de ela não ter o seu sorriso como sempre.

Por outro lado, mais perguntas voavam dentro da cabeça de Ling. Queria a resposta a todas elas, queria saber tudo e não podia esperar mais.

**Ling:** Kai, o que estava a Miharu aqui a fazer?

**Kai:** Ela também veio.

**Ling:** Contigo? – estava um pouco nervosa. Não se sentia no direito de fazer essas perguntas, mas tinha que saber a verdade.

**Kai:** Mais ou menos... – Kai não sabia se devia dizer que sim ou que não. Sentia que algo de muito errado estava a passar-se ali e queria saber o que era.

Por outro lado Ling sentia-se uma idiota. Afinal de contas tinha razão. Miharu não era nem de perto prima do Kai. Tudo fazia sentido. Desde o primeiro dia em que os tinha visto juntos que duvidava da relação de serem primos ou de serem algo mais. O facto de Miharu ter ido até à praia no outro dia também significava muita coisa. Estava tudo esclarecido.

**Ling:** Então acho que...não precisas da minha companhia, não é mesmo? – Ling tinha levantado a cabeça para encarar Kai, mas antes que este se pudesse manifestar Ling já tinha saído a correr de junto dele.

Kai estava em choque. Não tinha percebido o que tinha acontecido. Miharu tinha assistido a tudo, mas não tinha ouvido a conversa por isso não percebia muito bem o motivo de Ling ter saído a correr. Aproximou-se de Kai o mais rápido que pôde para saber de tudo.

**Miharu:** Kai, o que se passa? O que deu nela? – Kai ainda estava um pouco atordoado com tudo, mas quando olhou para Miahru então percebeu.

**Kai:** Eu vou atrás dela. Miharu fica aqui.

**Miharu:** Mas... – tarde demais. Kai já tinha desaparecido no meio das pessoas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Este foi grandinho! Foi para compensar as duas semanas sem capítulo! XD

**Miharu:** Tu só sabes dar graxa aí ao pessoal...

**Xia:** Cala-te Miharu! Não me chateies muito senão vais-te arrepender. – ela limitou-se a não abrir o bico. – Eu acho que o fim ficou assim meio sem jeito, tal como todo o capítulo, mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado.

**Miharu:** Não te estás a esquecer de nada?

**Xia:** Ah é verdade! O que seria de mim sem a minha fiel fadinha?

**Miharu:** n.n

**Xia:** Eu queria avisar os meus queridos leitores que só faltam dois capítulos para a fic acabar!

**Miharu:** NÃO! Vais acabar com os meus momentos de glória! - começa a chorar feito um bebé.

**Xia:** Pronto, pronto. Não se chora...ah bem que posso dizer mais?

Espero que tenham gostado, beijos e manda-me reviews!


	14. Uma noite de chuva

**Xia:** Olá! Bom, cá estou eu com mais um capítulo! Só para avisar eu acho que durante esta semana acabo a fic, por isso é melhor irem-se despedindo.

**Miharu:** Buááááááá! A minha fic de estreia e já está no fim! Buááááááá...

**Xia:** Pronto, pronto...ai Miharu, mas eu já te disse que não me vou desfazer de ti!

**Miharu:** Pois, mas...buááááááááá...

**Xia:** ¬¬ A minha vida...bom espero que gostem do capítulo. As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

**Miharu:** Buááááááááááá...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uma noite de chuva**

**Miharu:** Kai! Espera! – não valia a pena. Kai já tinha desaparecido.

**Hilary:** Ei Miharu, o que aconteceu?

**Miharu:** O Kai...ele...

**Tyson:** O que tem o Kai?

Naquele momento Ray e Kaira voltavam lá do sítio de onde tinham estado e reúnem-se com o resto do grupo.

**Ray:** Pessoal, sabem o que deu no Kai?

**Kenny:** Como assim?

**Ray:** É que nós vimos ele a correr feito um louco... – Ray não foi capaz de continuar pois Miharu interrompeu-o.

**Miharu:** Viste-o? Sabes para onde ele foi?

**Ray:** Sim, mas...

**Miharu:** Diz-me para onde ele foi!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Já fazia um bom bocado que Ling estava a correr. Queria desaparecer e esconder-se num buraco bem fundo onde não pudesse ver mais ninguém. Sentia-se uma idiota por ter sequer pensado que o Kai podia estar interessado em estar com ela. Provavelmente ele nem sequer estava realmente interessado na sua companhia e só tinha feito aquilo como um divertimento. Seria verdade? Ele não faria isso...ou faria? Ling não sabia o que pensar, só sabia que tinha de correr o mais rápido possível para longe de tudo e todos. De repente Ling começa a sentir pingos na sua cara: estava a chover! Apressou-se a encontrar um lugar para se abrigar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kai:** _"Raios! Começou a chover. Mas não posso parar...não vou parar até encontrá-la. Ela não pode estar longe..." _

Kai continuou a sua corrida em busca de Ling. Não fazia ideia de onde ela estava, mas tinha que a encontrar. Tinha que resolver tudo. Ele tinha que lhe dizer que queria estar com ela e não com a Miharu. Correu mais depressa, a chuva impedia-lhe de ver bem, mas teve a certeza de ver Ling encostada a uma parede tentando abrigar-se da chuva. Ling estava tão distraída que nem ouviu os passos de Kai na chuva. Apenas notou a presença de alguém quando ouve chamarem por ela. Ling levanta a cabeça e encara a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento: Kai. Não lhe diz nada, não é capaz! Apenas vê o rapaz aproximar-se dela, encharcado pela chuva e continuando a chamar por ela. Ling não o quer perto de si, por isso vê-se obrigada a finalmente falar.

**Ling:** O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Kai:** Vim à tua procura. Porque fu... – mas Kai não pôde continuar porque foi interrompido por um raio de luz seguido por um ruidoso trovão.

**Ling:** Oh não...o tempo está a piorar...

**Kai:** Anda, vamos. – Kai agarrou Ling pela mão e puxou-a levando-a consigo para o sítio onde queria. Ling simplesmente deixou-se levar e segui-o sem questionar.

Depois de algum tempo a correrem à chuva finalmente pararam em frente de uma porta. Kai largou a mão de Ling e dirigiu-se à porta dando um pontapé na mesma fazendo-a cair. Entrou e Ling fez o mesmo. Depois de entrarem Kai pegou na porta, mas não conseguia colocá-la no sítio sozinho e por isso Ling ajudou-o mesmo sem este pedir. Após a porta estar de novo no lugar eles finalmente tiveram tempo para tentarem se secar, contando que estavam encharcados. Ling após espremer o cabelo e fazer uma poça no chão reparou que estavam num velho armazém. Kai já se tinha acomodado, estava sentado numas caixas e Ling decidiu ir ter com ele. Sentou-se a seu lado em silêncio. Assim permaneceram durante algum tempo até Ling decidir quebrar o silêncio.

**Ling:** Kai...diz-me uma coisa...a Miharu...não é mesmo tua prima, pois não? – a pergunta não o surpreendeu.

Algo que tinha percebido é que Ling tinha saído a correr por culpa de Miharu, só que ainda não percebia porquê. Naquele momento sabia que mentir era inútil, afinal de contas não estava a lidar com uma rapariga qualquer.

**Kai:** Não, não é.

**Ling:** (sorrindo) Eu sabia. – Kai estranhou aquela afirmação mas não disse nada.

**Kai:** Ling, diz-me porque tu fugiste daquela forma. - Ling não podia esconder mais o verdadeiro motivo da sua fuga. Tinha que lhe contar. Já não fazia sentido esconder o que sentia, mesmo que não fosse correspondido. O aperto era maior dessa forma. Tinha que agir.

**Ling:** Kai, já alguma vez gostaste tanto de alguém que só desejasses passar todos os momentos da tua vida com essa pessoa? Já alguma vez gostaste tanto de alguém que só a ideia de não poder ver essa pessoa por um minuto assusta-te? Já alguma vez gostaste tanto de alguém que o teu coração confundisse dor com alegria? Diz-me, já alguma vez sentiste isto?

**Kai:** Eu...não sei bem...mas porque estás a disser essas coisas?

**Ling:** Foi por isso...por isso que eu fugi daquela forma Kai.

**Kai:** Mas porquê?

**Ling:** Será que não percebes? Porque é isso que eu sinto! Eu sinto isso tudo e foi por isso...foi por isso que... – Ling não foi capaz de continuar pois novamente ouviu-se o barulho de um trovão e com o susto agarrou-se ao Kai.

**Kai:** Tem calma...foi só um trovão.

**Ling:** Eu sei mas...eu tenho medo. – Kai cruzou os seus braços em volta da rapariga. Conseguia perceber que ela não só estava assustada como estava a tremer de frio, mas sabia que algo mais se passava com ela.

**Kai:** Ainda não me contaste porque foste embora.

**Ling:** Será que ainda não percebeste? Eu...eu amo-te. – disse enquanto descansava a sua cabeça no ombro de Kai.

Já tinha dito, já tinha feito, agora só esperava tudo correr bem. Sentiu os braços do rapaz descruzarem-se e tomarem lugar nos seus ombros enquanto este olhava para ela. Ling estava muito nervosa. Não sabia como tinha sido capaz de dizer a verdade daquela forma. Mas agora que encarava Kai sentia ainda mais medo que antes de lhe contar.

**Kai:** Tu tens...a certeza? – Kai estava em choque.

Não sabia o que fazer, mas o certo era que sentia algo muito forte por Ling só que ainda não sabia o que era. Amor...amizade...carinho...estava confuso. Era naquelas alturas que sentia-se orgulhoso por ter uma fada como Miharu. Alguém como ela para o poder ajudar, mas o facto é que Miharu não estava ali. Ele estava sozinho com uma rapariga que tinha acabado de lhe dizer o que sentia e ele também sentia-se feliz por ter ouvido aquilo, mas não sabia o que responder. Ling tinha-se tornado muito importante na vida de Kai, mas este ainda não sabia ao certo o que sentia.

**Ling:** Kai, por favor...eu não quero que nada mude por culpa disto, está bem? – os seus olhos seguravam lágrimas que teimavam em sair. Ling estava um pouco desesperada pois não via nenhuma reacção da parte de Kai.

**Kai:** Não fiques assim... – finalmente tinha conseguido dizer alguma coisa. – Sabes é que eu... – mas não continuou pois foi interrompido por outro relâmpago e Ling assustada foi parar de novo nos seus braços. Não que se importasse, nem nada. Abraçou a rapariga confortando-a e ficaram assim os dois em silêncio enquanto lá fora a trovoada continuava.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** Bolas! Mas onde raios é que ele se meteu? E a porcaria desta trovoada...porque é que não pára de uma vez? – mais um trovão - ¬¬ Eu pedi para parar, não para fazer mais um trovão.

Miharu voava desesperada por toda a cidade em busca de Kai. Há muito que todos já estavam em suas casas abrigados da trovoada menos Miharu e claro a pessoa de quem estava à procura. Miharu já tinha procurado em todos os cantos possíveis da cidade até que vai até um beco e nota uma porta entreaberta. Decide entrar e fica contente ao ver que Kai está ali e está bem, mas triste com a cena que vê. Kai e Ling abraçados. Por mais que tente conformar-se fica sempre triste ao vê-los juntos. Miharu cada vez mais está em dúvida com os seus sentimentos. Aproximou-se devagar dos dois e sentou-se no ombro de Kai. Este ao sentir a presença da pequena fada largou Ling e levantou-se.

**Kai:** Já parou de chover, acho que era melhor voltarmos antes que o tempo piore.

**Ling:** (levantando-se também) Tens razão. Então vamos.

Os dois dirigiram-se até à porta e saíram. A noite agora estava realmente bonita, o céu muito escuro e as estrelas cintilantes a brilharem sem parar. Uma noite convidativa para um passeio. Era o que pairava na cabeça de ambos, mas nenhum foi capaz de falar com o outro.

**Kai:** Então, vemo-nos amanhã.

**Ling:** Eu gostava mas...não posso. Vai ter que ficar para outro dia, mas Kai?

**Kai:** Sim?

**Ling:** Obrigado por este bocado e obrigado por continuarmos amigos, isso é muito importante para mim.

**Kai:** Não precisas...agradecer. – Ling sorriu e aproximou-se do rapaz dando-lhe um beijo na cara e indo-se embora. Kai ficou meio sem jeito, mas voltou-se e caminhou até casa do Tyson.

**Miharu:** (tornando-se visível) Kai...acho que tens muita coisa para me contar amanhã...

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xia:** Xiii...que capítulo estúpido men! Tá mesmo sem jeito nenhum!

**Miharu:** Ficou tão kido!

**Xia:** Não gozes Miharu...não gozes...

**Miharu:** n.n''

**Xia:** Bom, como eu não tenho muita coisa a dizer só espero que tenham gostado, muito beijinhos e mandem reviews!


	15. A despedida

**Xia:** Olá pessoal! Bem, esta é a última vez que vos vou cumprimentar nesta fic visto que este é o último capítulo! Pois é! Chegou depressa, não acham?

**Miharu:** Buááááááááááá...eu não quero...T.T

**Xia:** Ai, lá vou eu consolar o bebé...

**Miharu:** Buááááááááááááá...

**Xia:** Pronto, pronto...bom então aproveitem o último capítulo! As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Despedida**

Já fazia algum tempo que Kai tinha acordado. Estava deitado a olhar para o tecto a pensar na noite passada.

"_Eu...eu amo-te."_

Aquelas palavras não lhe saíam da cabeça. Estava muito confuso e quando olhava para Miharu ainda mais confuso ficava. A pequena fada estava sentada na beira da janela. Ainda estava a pensar no que tinha visto. A princípio tinha ficado contente, mas também ficou triste. Miharu tinha muito em que pensar e tão pouco tempo. A verdade é que não tinha a certeza sobre os seus sentimentos. Talvez se tivesse realmente apaixonado. Olhou para Kai. Este continuava deitado. Miharu decidiu que era hora de esclarecer tudo e foi até Kai obrigando este a levantar-se.

**Miharu:** Sabes que horas são?

**Kai:** Isso interessa?

**Miharu:** Mais ou menos, contando que já devias estar de pé há muito tempo!

**Kai:** Hunf!

**Miharu:** Vá, não estejas assim! É só um dia, não é nada do outro mundo. – Miharu já estava a brincar tentado animar o rapaz.

**Kai:** Não tem piada Miharu.

**Miharu:** Pronto, já não está cá quem falou! Agora só espero que quando voltar estejas prontinho para me contar tudo o que aconteceu ontem naquele armazém Sr. Hiwatari.

**Kai:** Como queiras. – com isto Kai levantou-se e Miharu voou do quarto tornando-se invisível.

Como sabia que ele ainda ia demorar um pouco decidiu ir dar uma volta pelo dojo. Ia sentir falta daquilo. Tudo o que acontecera desde o primeiro dia em que entrara para aquela casa ia ficar na sua memória para sempre. Passou bons momentos ali. Mas estava decidido: tinha que partir. Passado um bocado ouve a porta do quarto de Kai abrir e vai a voar em direcção a ele. Kai sente um vento forte na cara, mas sabe que é Miharu e sabe que aquilo é um aviso para que ele vá para o quarto depois, era importante.

Algum tempo depois a porta abre-se de novo. Kai ao entrar encontra Miharu onde a tinha visto pela primeira vez de manhã, sentada na beira da janela.

**Miharu**: Kai, podemos ir lá para fora?

**Kai:** Acho que sim. Afinal de contas estamos sozinhos.

**Miharu:** Então vamos. – Miharu elevou-se no ar e encaminhou Kai até à parte de trás da casa. Ele sentou-se e Miharu fez o mesmo, mas sentou-se no ombro dele.

**Kai:** Então? O que tens de tão importante para me dizer?

**Miharu:** Primeiro, explica-me ao certo o que aconteceu ontem para te deixar preocupado dessa forma. A Ling disse-te alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

**Kai:** Ela disse-me...que me amava.

**Miharu:** Ah, não é nada que eu já não soubesse.

**Kai:** Já sabias?

**Miharu:** O que pensas que fui fazer naquele quando fui falar com ela? Eu descobri informações preciosas, meu caro!

**Kai:** E porque nunca me disseste?

**Miharu:** Porque eu não tenho nada haver com isso. Ela é que tinha de te contar a verdade e parece que já o fez. Agora diz-me: o que lhe respondeste?

**Kai:** Nada...

**Miharu:** Nada? Isso é porque a tua cabeça está muito confusa. Mas tens que te decidir.

**Kai:** Como assim?

**Miharu:** A verdade é que embora não queiras admitir tu sentes algo por ela, mas ainda tens que pensar o que é, certo?

**Kai:** Estás de novo a ler o pensamento?

**Miharu:** Claro que não! Eu apenas sei. Eu vi muita coisa Kai e já passei por algumas e isso ajudou-me a ganhar experiência. Com essa experiência eu tentei ajudar-te, mas percebi que ainda não estava à altura de resolver um problema amoroso. Mas também percebi outra coisa...

**Kai:** Pode-se saber o quê?

**Miharu:** Não, não é nada! n.n''

**Kai:** Mas Miharu não é sobre isso que queres falar comigo, pois não?

**Miharu:** Não...não é totalmente por isso...

**Kai:** E então? Diz-me o que se passa.

**Miharu:** É que...depois da noite de ontem eu percebi que a minha missão estava finalmente cumprida.

**Kai:** Estás a falar a sério?

**Miharu:** Sim.

**Kai:** Mas eu...

**Miharu:** Tu não te apaixonaste...eu sei. Mas houve alguém que se apaixonou por ti e tu sentes algo forte por essa pessoa, o que é bom e isso deixa-me descansada.

**Kai:** Que queres dizer com "descansada"?

**Miharu:** Kai...eu acho que está na hora de me ir embora.

**Kai:** Ir embora? Mas isso é a sério? – Kai não conseguia esconder o espanto. A última coisa que queria era separar-se de Miharu. Logo agora que mais precisava da sua ajuda. – Mas...não podes...

**Miharu:** Kai...eu já fiz a minha parte...está na hora de voltar.

**Kai:** Mas...

**Miharu:** Por favor, não peças explicações. É assim mesmo...chegou a altura de eu me ir embora e de ficares por tua conta. Só te quero pedir uma última coisa.

**Kai:** O que é?

**Miharu:** Acompanhas-me até casa? – Miharu sentiu as suas pequenas faces corarem.

**Kai:** (sorrindo) Claro que sim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kai caminhava mais devagar que o habitual. Não queria separar-se de Miharu. Foi uma decisão tão repentina que nem lhe deu tempo para lhe dizer tudo o que queria. Queria agradecer-lhe, mas talvez já fosse tarde. Miharu por outro lado estava sentada no seu ombro. Por mais que não quisesse separar-se de Kai tinha que ser. Não tinha mais nada a fazer. Se continuasse talvez atrapalhasse na felicidade de quem amava. Sim, amava-o. Era a verdade que o seu coração tinha tentado esconder-lhe durante todo o tempo que permaneceu com ele. Miharu observava a cidade. Cada prédio, cada pessoa, cada loja, cada carro, cada beco, cada passeio, tudo ia ficar na sua memória. Tinha passado por todos aquele lugares com o Kai. A arrastá-lo, a gritar com ele, a obrigá-lo fazer coisas idiotas, a conhecer raparigas, fizerem de tudo um pouco. Mas agora estava tudo no fim. Miharu ia voltar para casa e não podia fazer mais nada, tinha acabado.

Quando finalmente chegaram à floresta de onde Kai tinha encontrado Miharu pela primeira vez esta voou do seu ombro e tornou-se visível. Olhou para a floresta e suspirou, era agora o momento da despedida.

**Miharu:** Bom, chegou a hora.

**Kai:** Não achas que é cedo? Miharu, pensa um pouco.

**Miharu:** Já pensei tempo suficiente Kai, chegou a hora de eu voltar. Não tenho mais nada a fazer. O meu trabalho acabou.

**Kai:** Miharu...antes que vás eu...eu queria agradecer-te. – ao ouvir isto Miharu virou-se e encarou o rapaz. – Quero agradecer-te por teres ficado comigo durante este tempo todo. Por me teres aturado e por te teres preocupado comigo dessa forma. – as lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos de Miharu. Estava feliz por ter ouvido aquilo vindo de quem amava.

**Miharu:** Kai...não tens que agradecer. Eu é que devia agradecer-te. Se não te tivesse conhecido continuava a ser egoísta e estúpida como era. Eu tinha uma certa imagem de mim, mas graças a ti perdi esse feitio, Se há aqui alguém que deva agradecer sou eu. – Kai sorriu.

Miharu olhou para ele. Não queria chorar, mas não estava a conseguir evitar as lágrimas. Finalmente tinha percebido, amava-o mas era tarde demais. Tinha que voltar. O lugar de uma fada era na floresta, não na cidade. Mas mesmo assim sentia que devia contar a verdade. Dizer que o amava ou então mostrar. Miharu estalou os dedos e transformou-se em humana.

**Kai:** Miharu, o que se passa?

**Miharu:** Quero...quero agradecer-te. – Miharu aproximou-se de Kai que olhava para ela confuso.

Ela sorriu e aproximou-se dele. Estava nervosa quanto aquilo que ia fazer mas já não tinha volta atrás. Colocou as suas mãos em volta do rosto do rapaz e aproximou o seu rosto do dele colando os seus lábios nos dele, resumindo ela beijou-o.

Kai estava sem reacção. Não sabia o que fazer e simplesmente ficou parado, imóvel até que Miharu o deixou e foi desaparecendo no fumo voltando à sua forma de fada.

**Kai:** Miharu...

**Miharu:** Bem, acho que está na hora... – disse um pouco sem jeito.

**Kai:** Miharu espera! Diz-me porquê...porque o fizeste.

**Miharu:** É aquilo que pensas... – Kai não respondeu. Estava a tentar recompor os pensamentos, mas tinha percebido a mensagem. - Kai posso pedir-te uma coisa?

**Kai:** O que quiseres.

**Miharu:** Por favor...não te esqueças de mim. – e desapareceu sem mais nem menos.

**Kai:** Miharu! – mas não valia a pena. A pequena fada desapareceu no meio do ar. – Não te preocupes, é uma promessa. – e virou-se indo-se embora da floresta.

No final de contas até tinha valido a pena ter aceitado aquela pequena fada na sua vida. Tinha vivido muitas situações difíceis, mas tinha valido a pena. Estava feliz por a ter conhecido e por tudo o que aconteceu. Só tinha pena de uma coisa: que ela nunca lhe tivesse contado a verdade. Mesmo no fim ela não lhe disse, apenas o demonstrou e isso era um momento o qual não iria esquecer. Nunca iria esquecer a sua pequena e doce fada.

**Fim**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Miharu:** Buáááááááááá...

**Xia:** Não liguem, ela ainda não se conformou. E é assim pessoal, mais uma fic acabada! Antes de mais quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram esta fic e que realmente gostaram. Fico muito contente por isso. Achei este último capítulo pequeno, mas era só isto que tinha para acontecer. Como já deu para ver muitas coisas da fic não ficaram completamente esclarecidas, tal como a Ling. Bem, eu ia fazer um final diferente, mas acho que este se aplica mais ao desenrolar de toda a fic.

Espero que tenham gostado, beijinhos, obrigado a todos pelo apoio que me deram nesta fic e mandem as últimas reviews!

Só mais uma coisa! Eu não sei quando vou voltar a escrever uma nova fic. Tenho tido umas ideias, mas ainda estão muito baralhadas por isso não esperem por uma fic minha muito cedo, mas em contrapartida vou continuar a ler as vossas fics!

Mais uma vez beijinhos e muito obrigado a todos.


End file.
